When desire takes over
by Nikki Mears
Summary: Will Bette and Tina find their way back to each other? This story & The kiss have been written way back when the L Word was still on TV. I formerly posted them on another site but took them down the minute the admins started acting all weird towards the authors.


**When desire takes over**.

the girls are all gathered at the Planet for Kit's performance. She's introducing her new cd tonight and the place is already pretty crowded. Alice, Shane and Helena are already seated at their usual table.

Alice : oh hey Shane have you spoken to Bette lately? Is she going to be here tonight?

Shane : of course she's going to be here Al, it's her sisters' performance for christ sake. She's not gonna miss that.

Helena : yes I guess not, how's she doing lately Shane?

Shane : she's pretty ok now. It took a while for her to get over it but now she has her new job and stuff she's doing good, really.

Helena : glad to hear that, cause she's been through some rough times, I know I've been there myself. Oh there's Kit ah and Bette 's with her.

Alice : Hey Porter come sit wit us

Bette : yes in a minute Al, I'm here to support my sister. Go ahead sis I know you'll blow them away. You can do this.

Kit : Thanks baby sis. I guess I better go. Will you do me the honour and announce me?

Bette : with pleasure

Bette walks over to the DJ booth and asks the girl to stop the music so she can get everyone's attention.

Bette : ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today because my sister, the famous performer has released a new CD and she w anted us to be the first to enjoy her new songs. May I have your applause for the famous ….. KIT PORTER.

Everyone starts claping their hands and whistle as Kit walks up to the middle of the dancefloor and takes the microphone Bette hands her. Bette gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks over to the table where her friends are seated. She looks around the place and sees all those people dancing and enjoying themselves on Kit's music which makes her very proud of her sister. Suddenly her eyes meet those of a sexy brunette and she gets up, walks over to the dancefloor and starts dancing with this beautiful young girl.

Alice : hey who's that girl Porter is dancing with all o sudden?

Shane : dunno Al I've never seen her before but Bette seems to have fun.

Helena : yes it looks that she's going to have more than just fun, look at her, damn I never saw Bette dancing this hot.

Shane : I guess the old Bette is back

Alice : yeah and I don't know weather I like it or hate it.

Helena : what do you mean by that Alice. Bette is enjoying herself and she's entitled to have a good time isn't she?

Alice : yes sure she is but the old Bette means Bette the player Helena.

Helena : oh now I get it. Oh my god no…. Look…

Both Alice and Shane turned their heads towards the way Helena pointed out and they saw Tina walking in.

Shane : oh boy shit is going to happen tonight.

Tina saw the girls sitting at theit usual table and walked over there, avoiding all the looks in her direction as she was dressed incredibly sexy tonight.

Tina : hey girls how are you all doing tonight? It's pretty crowded huh.

Helena : hello Tina how are you ? Long time no see? What brings you over here ?

Tina : I'm fine Helena thanks. Well I'm here for the same reason you all are I guess. I heard about Kit's CD and I wouldn't want to miss it.

Shane : have a seat Tina. You want something to drink?

Tina : yeah I would like a mojito Shane, it's been a while since I last drank that. So where's Bette?

Alice : well mmm she's …

Tina : what ? You don't mean she's not here? At her own sister's performance?

Helena : well Tina actually she is here, she's just….

Tina : what? What's the matter with you girls? Is she seeing someone? You can tell me, I 'm not glass you know I can handle it if she's involved with someone again,

She turned around and had a look on the dancefloor when she suddenly spotted Bette dancing with a young girl. It wasn't just dancing she could see both women were really getting into it.

Tina : what the …. What's going on over there?

Helena : she's just having a good time Tina, let her be. You said it yourself she was entitled to ..

Tina : shut up Helena, she's still my wife and I'm gonna stop this charade right now as she moved over to the dancefloor.

Alice : oh no now we're on for some drama. Shane let's go we have to stop her.

Both girls moved over to the dancfloor as well trying to stop Tina but it was already too late, she had reached Bette and her dancepartner and she pushed the young girl aside.

Girl : what the heck?! What's your problem girl? Can't you see we are having a good time here

Tina : my problem is that you're having a good time seducing my wife and that' s not gonna happen dear. Not today, not tonight not ever you hear me, so step off bitch.

Bette : what the fuck Tina we aren't even together anymore, when are you ever gonna stop ruining my life?

Tina : I didn't come here to ruin your life Bette. I came here to have a good time so now dance with me for old time's sake.

She turns around, grabs Bette's hands and places them on her thighs while she grinds her hips into Bette. Bette didn't know how to react at first but soon she felt familiar dancing with Tina again. Their bodies mold into each other as if they had never been apart. Soon they were both lost n their own little world forgetting where they were. Tina took Bette's hands into her own and slid them over her body going all the way up from her thighs over her stomach to her breasts and back down again.

In the meanwhile the other girls were watching them in disbelief.

Alice : what the fuck is all that all about?

Shane : well I guess we better move back to our table cuz we're not needed here anymore.

Alice : helloo Shane we can't let this happen she's going to hurt Bette again?

Shane : Al cut it out Bette is a grown woman she can take care of herself.

She turns around and walks back up to the table where she joins Helena again.

Helena : I can't believe this is happening.

Shane : so can't I but we better stay out of this ok

Helena : sure, it's their life anyway.

Bette and Tina kept on dancing the night away, Tina had turned around and faced Bette now. She had pulled Bette closer into her as she looked her in the eyes. Their lips were barely a few inches apart from each other. As the music turned into a slow dance Tina brushed her lips against Bette's letting her tongue slide over them askng for entrance. Bette parted her lips allowing Tina 's tongue in and as soon as their tongues met they start their own dance together. Both woman moan into each other's mouth as it had been so long since they last kissed and it felt as if they finally came home. As their kiss deepend hands were roaming all over each others bodies. Suddenly Bette realized what they were doing and where they were so she broke the kiss to Tina's disappointment.

Tina : what's wrong Bette, don't you like it? I really thought you want this as well as I do

Bette : I do Tina but we're not gonna do this in the middle of the dancefloor. Will you please go home with me?

Tina : oh Bette yes …. I love to go home with you.

Bette took Tina by the hand, went over to the table to grab her purse, said goodnight to everyone and they both walked out of the Planet hand in hand. She led Tina to her car, opened the door and let her get in. She hurried over to the drivers seat, started the car and soon they were on their way to their old house. Bette pulled the car into the drive way, got out, opened the door for Tina and helped her get out. They made their way up to the front door while kissing each other. As Bette opened the door Tina pushed her inside the house and against the wall, She kicked the door with her foot to close it while still kissing Bette. She starts unbuttoning Bette's shirt, runs her hands over Bette's shoulders, takes the shirt off and throws it on the floor. Again her hands roam over Bette's beautiful body as she unclasps her bra and reveals her beautiful breasts. Bette pushes Tina back towards the bedroom never breaking their kiss. As they enter the bedroom she pushes Tina on the bed and takes off her pants and panties. She moves back up and lifts Tina 's top over her head and throws it on the floor where it joins the rest of her clothes. She unclasps Tina's bra and peels it of her shoulders, lays her down on the bed, takes off her own pants and thong and places herself on top of Tina while kissing her.

Soon her hands find their way down to Tina's breasts, she cups them while letting her thumbs rub the already rock hard nipples. She quickly replaces her hand by her mouth letting her tongue circle around Tina's nipple while her hand moves down over her stomach all the way down to find her heath. She parts Tina's lips with her fingers to find her clit starting to rub it she feels how wet Tina already is. Hearing her breath become heavier she enters Tina with two fingers thrusting in and out of her. Her tongue licks a trail from Tina's breasst over her stomach to her clit, taking it into her mouth letting her tongue flickering it.

Tina : oh yeah baby that's it aaaaaaahhhhhh right there baby yeahh oh god I missed you so much

Bette sucks real hard on Tina 's clit while she keeps on thrusting in and out of her going faster and faster, deeper and deeper searching for that special spot which will bring Tina over the edge.

Tina : yeah baby right there oh god.

Bette bites softly on Tina's clit sending pleasure pains through her body while she add a third finger still pumping in and out of Tina while Tina grinds her hips faster and faster into her hand. She feels the inner muscles contract around her fingers knowing Tina would be over the edge pretty soon she curls her fingers and strokes that special spot very hard. She keeps sucking on Tina's clit real hard as she strokes her G-spot another time making her cum screaming out her name.

Tina : ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh goooooooooodddddddd BEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE as she falls down on the bed again feeling the after shocks running through her body.

Voice : Tina baby are you all right?

She opens her eyes and turns her face towards the person laying next to her not knowing whether she should scream or cry.

Tina : OMFG you…what are you doing in my bed ? …..

TBC

Chapter 2

Previous

Bette bites softly on Tna's clt sending pleasure pains through her body while she add a third finger still pumping in and out of Tina while Tina grinds her hips faster and faster into her hand. She feels the inner muscles contract around her fingers knowing Tina would be over the edge pretty soon she curls her fingers and strokes that special spot very hard. She keeps sucking on Tina's clit real hard as she strokes her G-spot another time making her cum screaming out her name.

Tina : ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh goooooooooodddddddd BEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE as she fals down on the bed again feeling the after shocks running through her body.

Voice : Tina baby are you all right?

She opens her eyes and turns her face towards the person laying next to her not knowing whether she should scream or cry.

Tina : OMFG you…what are you doing in my bed ? …..

Now

Henry : what ? what do you mean what am I doing in your bed? This is my house remember and you're in my bed.

Tina looked around the room very confused and realised all of sudden she was indeed in Henry's house.

Tina (thinking) : shit this means I was just dreaming all this?

Tina : Henry I'm….. euhm I'm sorry

Henry : cut the crap Tina I know you don't want to be with me, the only one you're thinking of is that bitch of a dyke you've been with.

Tina : don't you dare call Bette a dyke, you hear me and she's no bitch

Henry : oh now she isn't any more huh? Have you forgotten she nearly took oour daughter away?

Tina : OUR daughter? She isn't your daughter Henry, she's mine … mine and Bette's. She will never be your daughter Henry do you hear me !

Henry : yeah I heard you all right. You can stay here for the rest of the night only because I don't want to disturb that little girl's sleep but by tomorrow you're out of hear you hear me lesbo !

Tin : fine I don't want to stay here anyway, I made a big mistake getting involved with you anyway. What was I thinking, who was I fooling huh?

Henry got out of bed, took his pillow and went into the livingroom were he installed himself on the couch.

Henry (thinking) you fucking bitch, you only used me. Women there al the same and those freaking dykes are even worse, what was I thinking when I tried to convert this one again.

The next morning Tina packed all of her and Angie's belongings and loaded them into her car. When she was finished she went back into the house and got Angelica ready. She took one last look around the house to check if she hadn't forgotten anything and left Henry's place never to come back again. She took Angie to daycare and drove off to Shaolin – Peabody to go to work. Although she wasn't in the mood to work she forced herself to go becase she needed the money to support her and Angie now. She entered her office and got to work but she couldn't keep her mind to it.

Tina (thinking) : gosh what am I going to do now, I need a place to stay. I can't afford to stay in a hotel but where am I going to go? Alice has Lara now, Shane and Jenny's house was already crowded and Bette …. No she couldn't do that to Bette not now, not yet…

Helena : good morning Tina

Tina didn't even hear Helena come in and didn't react which made Helena a little curious. In fact when she looked at the blonde in front of her she saw she looked very tired and troubled.

Helena : Tina …. Helloooo Earth to Tina as she walked up to Tina's desk

Tina finally heard Helena and looked at the woman in front of her

Tina : oh hey Helena I'm sorry I didn't hear you.

Helena : you could heve fooled me. What's wrong Tina you don't look to good today. Are you getting sick?

Tina : no I ….. we ... as tears began to form in her eyes now.

Helena went back to close the door of Tina's office and walked over to the couch. She took a seat and looked at Tina.

Helena : come and sit over ahere for a second and tell me what's on your mind.

Tina walked up to the couch and got seated next to Helena releasing a deep sigh

Tina : I don't know where to start my lfe is such a mess right now Helena.

Helena : why don't you just say what happened sweetie, did you and Henry had a fight or something?

Tina : yes in fact we did and he kicked me out

Helena : he did what ? Tina where are you going to stay ? What happened?

Tina : I was euhm …. Last night I had the weirdest dream, I was in the Planet and Bette was there and we danced and after that she took me home and we made love. Helena it was all so real and when I came I screamed out her name but to my own surprise it was Henry making love to me ad he wasn't too happy when I called him Bette.

Helena (smirking) : no I guess not

Tina : this isn't funny Helena !

Helena : I know, I'm sorry but I just can't help it. I would have liked to see his face when you called him Bette. So that's why he kicked you out or what

Tina : no we got into this fight and he called Bette a crazy dyke and stuff and he rambled about Angie being his daughter and that's when I realizes it was wrong Helena. Angie isn't his daughter she mine and Bette's. We wanted this baby together so I can't let him adopt her.

Helena : well I'm glad you finally realized that Tina. Angelica is indeed yours and Bette's. Bette is her other parent not that prick of a Henry. So please Tina go to Bette and talk to her. She needs that baby in her life you know.

Tina : yeah I know but since when do you take sides for Bette?

Helena : because I've been there myself Tina. I know what Bette is going through right now. I've been there with Winnie remember. The worst thing that can happen to you is when they take your chikd away from you and Bette loves Angie with all her being.

Tina : I know and I wished I could turn back the clock and …. Gosh I need to find a place to stay for me and the baby.

She looked at Helena with pleading eyes.

Tina : Helena I know we've been together and we're friends now, please can I stay at your place fot a while? Just until I found a place of my own?

Helena : God Tina I wish I could help you but the thing is I euhm … I mean ….

Tian : Yeah I know I'm sorry forget I ever asked. I'll go to a hotel and in the meanwhile I'll try t find something.

Helena : no no Tina please don't get me wrong here but …. Oh Hell you will find out anyway.

Tina : find out what?

Helena : well Tina the thing is Bette is staying at my place at the moment.

Tina : what? Bette is staying at your place ? But how ? Are you sleeping with her or what? Damn when did that happen?

Helena : Tina stop no it's not what you think !

Tina (agitated) : oh it isn't Helena ? so tell me what's going on then huh? Since when did you and Bette become such good friends that she's staying at your place?

Helena : Tina calm down it really isn't what you think. Bette and I became friends since Whistler actualy. The day of the supposed wedding Bette and I ended up skiing together and we shared the same skilift. We started talking and then she found out that bitch of a Joyce Wischnia send you the sole custody papers.

Tina : but she did ask for sole custody Helena, she tried to steal Angie away from me

Helena : Tina listen she was lost, she didn't know what to do anymore because she was loosing her baby but I assure you she tried everything to stop that Wischnia bitch. I was there Tina when she called and told Joyce to stop it and not send those papers to you but it was already too late.

Tina : so she didn't want to go through with it then?

Helena : no she realized it was wrong. She knew Angie needed her mother so she tried everything to stop it.

Tina : yeah ok I got that but how did she end up at your place?

Helena ; when we got back in LA I went to see her. I needed to know how she was doing and when I got to the house she wasn't there. Jenny told me Bette hadn't been there for quite a while and that in fact she was staying at a hotel. I found out where she was and I went to see her.

Tina : she was in a hotel ? What was she doing there?

Helena : she was devastated Tina. She couldn't bare staying in that house on her own without Angie being there and she hated the fact you brought Henry over there.

Tina : yeah I know, I was ruthless. I should never have done that.

Helena : there is more Tina, she knows you and Henry had sex in her bedroom.

Tina : Oh my God no, but how? I only told …. Alice?

Helena : yeah right …..

Tina : damn when is that girl ever gonna keep her mouth shut?

Helena : well you know your secret isn't safe with Alice. I love that girl, she's fun and stuff but yes she can't keep her mouth shut. She didn't tell it on purpows of course because despite everything she loves Bette.

Tina : I know she does, she's Bette's closest friend. So go on how did she end up with you?

Helena : I found her in that hotel and convinced her to have dinner with me at my place. So that night she came over and we talked and talked until the late hours. She really hates the house and I guess she needs time to get over it, I don't know. Anyways we drank a lot of wine that night and she was in no condition to drive back to the hotel so she stayed the nigth. The next morning we talked some more and that's when I offered her to stay at the beach house and to my surprise she agreed.

Tina : so there's nothing going on between you two?

Helena : no Tina Bette and I are just two friends sharing my house until she knows what she's going to do with the house. I don't see her that much you know. She has that new job as a Dean now and when she's not at uni, she's in her room studying most of the time. We just see each other at dinner every night and we talk a little. After that she goes back int her room or she goes over to see Shane.

Tina : gosh I didn't know all that. I've been so stupied Helena, how could I do it to her?

Helena : I don't know Tina, I didn't understand you at the time but I guess you had your reasons for doing what you did.

Tina : that's just it Helena, I don't know why I did all this. I guess I still wanted to make her pay for what she did to me but what I did is much worse. I humiliated her, I've been cruel to her and I took away the one thing she loved most

Helena : you two need to talk Tina and work things out before it's too late. Do it for Angelica she needs both her parents. Don't let it become the same mess I'm in Tina, It's killing he rinside not being able to see her daughter.

Tina : yeah I guess you're right but I need to find a place to stay first, so if you don't mind can I have the day off to go and look for something?

Helena : yes but maybe I have an idea

Tina : you do?

Helena : yes the studio ownes some appartments and I know some of them are empty so let's go and check them out if that's all right for you?

Tina : oh Helena that would be great, thank you.

Both women left Tina's office, got into Helena's car and left off to check out the appartments. Tina was really glad she and Helena were still friends and really appreciated Helena's help in this mess. She really could use some one to lean on right now cause she had neverbeen on her own except for the short period she and Bette got seperated the first time. Helena was right she really needed to talk to Bette and work things out between them not only for the sake of Angie but mostly because deep down she knew she still loved Bette.

Chapter 3

Previous

Tina : so there's nothing going on between you two?

Helena : no Tina Bette and I are just two friends sharing my house until she knows what she's going to do with the house. I don't see her that much you know. She has that new job as a Dean now and when she's not at uni, she's in her room studying most of the time. We just see each other at dinner every night and we talk a little. After that she goes back into her room or she goes over to see Shane.

Tina : gosh I didn't know all that. I've been so stupied Helena, how could I do it to her?

Helena : I don't know Tina, I didn't understand you at the time but I guess you had your reasons for doing what you did.

Tina : that's just it Helena, I don't know why I did all this. I guess I still wanted to make her pay for what she did to me but what I did is much worse. I humiliated her, I've been cruel to her and I took away the one thing she loved most

Helena : you two need to talk Tina and work things out before it's too late. Do it for Angelica she needs both her parents. Don't let it become the same mess I'm in Tina, It's killing her inside not being able to see her daughter.

Tina : yeah I guess you're right but I need to find a place to stay first, so if you don't mind can I have the day off to go and look for something?

Helena : yes but maybe I have an idea

Tina : you do?

Helena : yes the studio ownes some appartments and I know some of them are empty so let's go and check them out if that's all right for you?

Tina : oh Helena that would be great, thank you.

Both women left Tina's office, got into Helena's car and left off to check out the appartments. Tina was really glad she and Helena were still friends and really appreciated Helena's help in this mess. She really could use some one to lean on right now cause she had never been on her own except for the short period she and Bette got seperated the first time. Helena was right she really needed to talk to Bette and work things out between them not only for the sake of Angie but mostly because deep down she knew she still loved Bette.

Present

Half an hour later Helena stopped the car in front of a very luxuous building and they both got out of the car. Helena led Tina to one of the appartments at the end of the hall and opened the door. As they both walked in Tina saw the appartment was quite nice.

Tina : oh wow Helena this is really cool, look at this place. Are you really sure I can stay here with Angel?

Helena : of course Tina it isn't occupied at the moment so take your time in looking for a decent place.

Tina : thank you so much Helena you really are a life saver I wouldn't know what I would have done without your help.

Helena (blushing): that' s all right Tina, that's what friends are for right? I can even help you find another house or arppartment if you want me to.

Tina : yeah I could use some help but then again I can't afford much. I wonder what Bette's gonna do with the house though. You know I really loved that house.

Helena : I know Tina, you want me to talk to Bette about it?

Tina : oh no Helena you've done enough already thanks, I'll talk to her one of these days, that is if she wants to talk to me.

Helena : oh she will, even if I have to point a gun to her head but I'll make her talk to you. I have to go right now because I have an appointment, are you sure you will be all right on your own?

Tina : yes sure thanks again Helena, you really are a good friend.

Both women hugged and Helena left the appartment. On her way to her office she couldn't stop thinking how she could bring Bette and Tina together because they really needed to work things out for Angelica's sake. She herself knew very well how it felt not being able to see your children whenever you wanted and she didn't want Angelica to go through the same mess her two kids went through. She sure would try and talk to Bette about it at dinner later tonight. She entered her office and her assistant told her her appointment was early and already waiting for her so pretty soon Helena was very occupied and time passed by very quickly. A few hours later her meeting was over and she tried to call Bette about dinner tonight.

Bette : Hey you, how are you today?

Helena : I'm fine thanks, I had a pretty busy day though. I just came out of my meeting and was on my way home. I'm just calling to know what you want for dinner tonight?

Bette : uhm I don't know, I like everything you cook so you just pick something.

Helena : well I was thinking about making a lasagna because I don't really feel like cooking tonight, this meeting nearly kiilled me.

Bette : ouch poor you. You need to take a relaxing bath when you get home, or maybe do some yoga.

Helena : yeah I might do that. Oh and Bette …

Bette : yes…

Helena : we need to talk

Bette : sure what? about

Helena : I'll tell you when you get home, what time do you plan on being there?

Bette : I have a class from 6 pm till 7 so I guess I'll be home around 7.30 pm

Helena : ok see you then, bye

Bette : bye, see you tonight.

Bette hung up her phone and stared at it for a while wondering what that was all about. Why would Helena want to talk to her? About what? She didn't have much time to break her head about it as she had to get ready for her class pretty soon. It was already way past 7.30 when Bette pulled in at the driveway of Helena's house. She formed the code at the gate and drove her car right to the garage. It felt pretty weird and safe at the same time to be at Helena's place. She never would have thought she would be in the same house with the woman she hated so much only six months ago. But then again they got to know each other and Bette found out Helena was a very sensitive and caring woman who had pulled a big fense around her to hide her weaknesses. Bette got out of her car, entered the house and she already smelled the lasagna.

Bette : hey I'm home, sorry I'm late but one of my students needed me as she put down her briefcase and carkeys, she walks to the kitchen.

Helena : hey I'm in the kitchen and it's ok you're right on time, you want something to drink first?

Bette : mmm yeah I take the same you're having

Helena poured Bette a glass of the Merlot she was drinking and handed it to her.

Bette : so how are you feeling, did you do some yoga?

Helena : yes actually I did and I feel less tensed now. How was your day so far?

Bette : it was ok not as stressful as yours I guess, those days are really over for me and to be honest I really don't miss them. Was your meeting that bad?

Helena : it wasn't bad it was just though, those people really didn't know what they wanted and I missed Tina around, she mostly knows how to handle difficult clients.

Bette : oh Tina wasn't at work today?

Helena : yeah she was but ….. Bette I guess you better go and sit down

Bette (sitting down) : what is it Helena? Did something bad happen? Is there something wrong with Angelica

Helena : no Bette please calm down ok. It isn't what you think. This morning when I went to Tina's office to talk to her about the upcoming meeting I found her all devastated and in tears. Apparently she and mr Freckleback as you guys call him have had a huge fight and he threw her out.

Bette : what … when …. Where did she go? When did they have that fight?

Helena : last night euh it's kind of funny actually….. She euhm….

Bette : kind of funny that guy throws my daughter out of his house in the middle of the night and you think it's funny? You really have a weird sense of humor you know

Helena (laughing) no no wait it isn't that, it's just laughing even harder

Bette : Helena please what's so funny about all this?

Helena (getting herself back together) : well apparently Tina had a dream last night and it was pretty hot and when she climaxed she kind of screamed a name but when she woke up she saw it was Henry in her bed and not the person she was thinking she was making love with. Can you imagine his face?

Bette : yeah that must have been pretty hurtful for his ego but who's name did she scream that made him get so pissed he threw her out in the streets at night?

Helena : no he ddn't throw her out at night, she stayed there till the morning and left after she packed all her belongings.

Bette : oh that's a relief cause I would have died knowing something bad would happen to that baby.

Helena : I know

Bette : so where is she now?

Helena : after I calmed her down I took her to one of the appartments the studio owns and got her settled over there until she finds a place of her own.

Bette : that's a very nice thing of you to do

Helena : yes I couldn't let her go to a hotel could I. That isn't a place to stay with a baby.

Bette : no it isn't. How is she doing ? and does that mean she broke up with the dude?

Helena : helloooo what do you think? When someone throws you and your baby out of the house would you still be wit that person? Come on Bette you are much too clever for that.

Bette : I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that.

Helena : it 's ok, just forget you ever said it. But Bette there's something I wanted to ask you

Bette : what?

Helena : what are you planning to do with the house?

Bette : I don't know yet, why ? are you tired of me yet? Cause if that's the question I can easily go to a ….. she was interrupted by Helena who put her hand on Bette's arm

Helena : Bette please stop. I'm not tired of you and you can stay here as long as you want, actually I enjoy your company but that's not what I meant when I asked you about the house. Are you going to sell the place or what?

Bette : I really don't know yet Helena. The only thing I know is that I won't be going back there ever again. That house is just filth, I can't stand the thought she let him bang her in my bedroom. I just …. I ….

Helena (still holding Bette's arm) shhtt it's ok Bette I know how you feel. I was just playing with this idea.

Bette : what idea?

Helena : I was just thinking why don't you let Tina and Angelica move back into that house?

Bette : what are you crazy? It's my house and she's definit…

Helena : Bette listen to me, you don't have to do it for Tina just do it for Angelica, do you want your daugther to grow up in a little one room studio?

Bette : no I don't, I want the best for Angelica, you know that.

I just can't get used to the idea of Tina being in that house again.

Helena : just think about it Bette, I understand you don't want to give Tina anything but think about your child, give the house to her, just think about her future. It's not that you're ever gonna live there again, are you?

Bette : no definitely not !

Helena : so why not give the house to Angelica. You let Tina pay a small amount and you put the house in Angel's name. In this case she will always have something to treasure of her other mother.

Bette : yeah one she's doesn't even remember or will ever see again.

Helena : don't give up hope Bette. I'm pretty sure you're going to see her again. In fact Tina told me she was going to contact you to work out things between the two of you.

Bette : there's nothing to work out, I only care for Angel I don't care about Tina anymore.

Helena : Bette stop being such a stubborn ass and talk to the woman for christ sake.

Bette : since when did you move over to the Tina camp? I thought you were my friend? I thought you were the one I could relay on man am I ….

Helena : STOP IT ! Stop it right there Porter. I am your friend and I'm always there for you when you need me but I'm also Tina's friend and at this moment she needed someone to help her. You know as well as I do she has no one to help her anymore since she went back to straighties land. You, Shane, Alice you all let her down and don't want anything to do with her no more. Ok I understand your point of view but why did her friends back out on her?

Bette : because they felt betrayed that's why.

Helena : all right she made a mistake by going back to the heterosexual stuff but she's paying for it and she's paying big time, I can assure you that. Just think about what I said Bette, think about the house, do it for Angel.

Bette : I don't know Helena, maybe … I just don't know. I'm not hungry anymore, I have to go out for a walk, get my mind cleared about all this.

She left the kitchen table and turned around towards the deck, she went outside and was already going downstairs towards the beach when Heena came after her and called

Helena : oh hey Bette….

Bette : what ?

Helena : in case you wondered ….. it was your name she called out…..

TBC

Chapter 4Previous

Helena : Bette stop being such a stubborn ass and talk to the woman for christ sake.

Bette : since when did you move over to the Tina camp? I thought you were my friend? I thought you were the one I could relay on man am I ….

Helena : STOP IT ! Stop it right there Porter. I am your friend and I'm always there for you when you need me but I'm also Tina's friend and at this moment she needed someone to help her. You know as well as I do she has no one to help her anymore since she went back to straighties land. You, Shane, Alice you all let her down and don't want anything to do with her no more. Ok I understand your point of view but why did her friends back out on her?

Bette : because they felt betrayed that's why.

Helena : all right she made a mistake by going back to the heterosexual stuff but she's paying for it and she's paying big time, I can assure you that. Just think about what I said Bette, think about the house, do it for Angel.

Bette : I don't know Helena, maybe … I just don't know. I'm not hungry anymore, I have to go out for a walk, get my mind cleared about all this.

She left the kitchen table and turned around towards the deck, she went outside and was already going downstairs towards the beach when Heena came after her and called

Helena : oh hey Bette….

Bette : what ?

Helena : in case you wondered ….. it was your name she called out…..

Present Time

Bette : what ?

Helena : you heard me Porter

Bette : you must be kidding right?

Helena : no I am not, she did in fact scream your name Bette. I guess the woman still loves you. So you better talk to her sooner or later I guess.

Bette : if she still loves me why did she hurt me so badly ? What is she doing with a guy than?

Helena : I don't know Bette you have to ask her these questions, I can't answer them for you. So please call her and make an appointment.

Bette : yeah yeah as she went down the stairs to the beach.

Bette walked along the seaside like what seemed for hours constantly hearing Helena's words. She was so confused about all this, she couldn't even think straight.

Bette (thinking) : If Tina still loves me why did she leave me for a guy than? What the hell is all this? Maybe Helena is right I should call her and listen to her. Maybe we can be friends again one day and I can still see my daughter. Oh god I don't know….. I …. As tears ran over her face.

She sat down on the beach and couldn't fight the tears any longer. She laid her head on her knees and her body was shaking from the crying. It all came back to her, her betrayal with Candace, Tina and Helena, the birth of Angelica, their fights and finally the view of Tina and Henry making out in the kitchen. She suddenly felt so empty again and didn't know what to do. She was crying so badly she didn't even notice someone came up behind her, slid two arms around her and pulled her close so she could rest her head against that person's shoulders.

Helena : shht shhht I'm here now, I have you sweetheart. I know it hurts badly but it will get better, believe me. You just have to give it time.

Bette : I'm so sorry….. I …. I don't even ….

Helena : shht Bette it's all right, let it all out sweetheart, you'll feel better afterwards and you don't need to explain. I know what you're going through I've been there, believe me I've had my share myself recently.

Helena held a crying Bette in her arms until she calmed down. They sat there for quite a while without saying a word, only holding each other and Helena' hands running through Bette's hair. After a while Bette recovered again and was the first to speak.

Bette : thank you Helena, you are such a good friend. I really felt so lost, I …

Helena : it's all right I'm here for you whenever you need someone to talk to or someone who only listens I'm the one you can turn to.

Bette : when did you change so much? I hardly recognize you? You're such a nice and caring person. I can't even believe you're the same person I hated so much a year ago.

Helena : I know and actually I didn't change, what you see is the real Helena Bette. The Helena only few people are allowed to see. I can't afford it to show my weakness, people hurt me to much, starting with my mother.

Bette : but why show it to me? I mean we aren't that close.

Helena : because I know your pain Bette, I've been through the same thing with Dylan. For once in my life I fall deeply in love again and she turns out to be nothing more but a prick who was after my money. But you're different and we have so much in common, I guess that's why I feel so comfortable around you.

Bette : I feel good around you too and I really enjoy your company. I'm glad we've become friends.

Helena ; yes so am I

Bette : I'm sorry I ruined your evening and dinner.

Helena : don't bother about that, it's not a big deal.

Bette : I'm hungry though you tink that lasagna is still eatable?

Helena (laughing) : I don't think so but we can always order something if you want to.

Bette : yes let's order pizza or something and go back to the house I'm getting cold out here.

Helena took her cellphone, dialed a number and ordered some pizza's for the both of them. She put her arm around Bette's shoulders and both women walked back to the house in silence. Some time later their food arrived which they ate in front of the TV and after dinner Bette went to her room. She sat on her bed for a while holding her cellphone in her hand hesitating wether she would make a call or not. Finally she made a decision and dialed the number.

Tina : Tina Kennard speaking.

Bette (hesitating) : …..

Tina : hello ?

Bette : …..

Tina (looking at the caller's ID) : Bette is that you?

Bette : euhm … yes I'm sorry I….

Tina : it's ok. How are you? Why are you calling?

Bette : I'm ok I guess. Euhm Helena told me you're living in an appartment owned by the studio now, are you doing ok? Is there something you need for Angel?

Tina : Yes we're ok and no thanks I don't need anything right now but Bette ….

Bette : yes ?

Tina : do you think we could meet? I mean we need to talk don't you think?

Bette : yes I guess we have to eventually. When do you want to meet?

Tina : how about tomorrow?

Bette : tomorrow is fine, when?

Tina : I don't know, euhm when are you free?

Bette : I don't have anything scheduled for tomorrow afternoon so how about 3 pm?

Tina : that's fine by me. Would you like to come over here? I mean I want us to talk in private, so I don't think it's a good idea to meet at the Planet.

Bette : yes we better meet in private so why don't you come over here and can you please bring Angel? It's been so long since I've seen her. Please T… ina?

Tina : ok I'll bring her and 'over here' means Helena's house I presume?

Bette ; yes if you don't mind.

Tina ; no it's ok

Bette : fine, you don't need directions I presume ?

Tina : euh …. No I know where it is.

Bette : fine I'll see you tomorrow at 3 pm than, good night Tina

Tina : night Bette.

Bette closed her cell and went back to the living room where she found Helena in front of the TV.

Bette : good you're still up. I just called Tina and …

Helena : oh that's great so what did she say?

Bette she asked if we could talk so I've invited her and Angel over here at 3 pm tomorrow, I hope you don't mind.

Helena : no of course not, go ahead I'm glad you girls are finally going to talk. Is she bringing Angelica?

Bette : yeah I asked her and she agreed. I'm so happy Hel I'm finally going to see my daughter again after all this time.

Helena : I'm happy for you Bette, I really hope you'll both be able to work out your differences.

Bette : yeah I hope so too. I'm off to bed now, good night

Helena : have a good night Bette

Bette tunred around and walked back to her room but just before disappearing around the corner she said :

Bette : hey Hel

Helena : yes?

Bette : thanks again for everything and for making me call her.

Helena (smiling): that's all right you silly girl, someone had to shake your stubborn a**

Bette (smirking) : yes I guess so and I'm glad you did, night dear

Helena : good night sweetheart

The next morning both women left for work without seeing each other so Helena left a little note for Bette saying :

'**Dear Bette,'**

**Wishing you all the best for later on**

**I'll be thinking of you and crossing my fingers**

See you tonight

**Helena**

Bette smiled when she read Helena's litle note, she was really happy to have her as a friend right now because she needed someone to talk to who was on the same level. She didn't complain about her other friends though because she loved each and everyone of them even big mouth Alice but some how she felt more connected to Helena. Bette left for campus and worked through her papers all morning, she barely made time to have lunch and finally left campus at 2.15 pm. She arrived at the beach house 20 minutes later just in time to get changed into more comfortable clothes before Tina and Angel would arrive. She was getting more and more nervous by the minute now. A million things were running through her head when she finally heard the buzzer. She went over to the camera's and saw Tina's car waiting at the gate, she quickly opened them so Tina could drive through. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

Bette (sighing) ok Porter here we go as she opened the door seeing Tina stand in fornt of her holding a sleeping Angie in her arms.

Tina : hey …. Bette

Bette : hi Tina come in

Tina entered and waited until Bette closed the door.

Bette : let's go to the living room, you can put Angel on the couch there, was she stil taking her nap ?

Tina : no she fell back asleep in the car as she laid the sleeping child on the couch.

Both women stared at each other not knowing what to say all of a sudden. You could feel the tension between them and the situation was getting more and more awkward. Bette felt she had to say something but what? Finally she got the nerve to speak first.

Bette : can I get you something to drink? We have some ice tea

Tina : yeah that would be nice thanks.

Bette came back from the kitchen h&nding Tina her glas of ice tea.

Tina : thanks ….. silence

Bette : so how are you doing ? Are you all settled in the appartment?

Tina : I'm doing ok I guess. The apartment is fine for now but I'm going to look for a new place as soon as possible. I don't want Angel to stay inside al the time.

Bette : yes I understand, she needs to be able to go outside once and a while. She has changed a lot since I last saw her.

Tina : yeah she gained weight and she has grown. Oh and she has taken her first steps now.

Bette (disappointed) : oh has she, that's great. Too bad I ….

Tina : I'm sorry I know you would have liked to be there when she first did it. But who knows when she wakes up in a while she'll walk to you.

Bette : do you think she'll remember me?

Tina : of course she'll remember you, it hasn't been that long Bette since she last saw you.

Bette : it has been over two months Tina, it seems like ages to me !

Tina : I know I'm sorry but I just couldn't, not after the stunt you've pulled in Wistler. I had to get over my anger Bette, I hope you understand.

Bette : oh I understand that Tina but what I don't understand is the fact that you let a complete stranger act as if he's her daddy.

Tina : he would never have been her dad and you know that Bette, you're her other parent not Henry.

Bette : you could have fooled me. As I recall you were the one telling me you and he were going to get married and he would adopt her and be her daddy.

Tina : yes I know I said that but I was mad at you at that moment. I was so mad because you treatened to take her away from me, what were you thinking Bette applying for sole custody, come on you know you would never had gotten that !?

Bette : I know but I was also mad when I filed for sole custody and Joyce said…

Tina : oh don't tell me what Joyce said, I know her far too well to know what she wanted. She did the same when we first broke up remember? She's just a prick who enjoys creating drama between people.

Bette : yeah I know that by now but believe me Tina I did everything to stop her from sending those papers to you. But it was already too late, I ….

Tina : Bette it's ok I know, Helena told me everything about it. I know she was with you when you made that phone call to Joyce.

Bette : thank god. I really didn't want to hurt you Tina but I was so devastated realising I would loose Angel for ever, she means the world to me. I just can't….

Tina : I know she means everything to you and I'm very sorry for keeping her away for so long. I want her to know you Bette, do you think we can work something out between us?

Bette : you know very well I want nothing more than to have her in my life again Tina but what am I going to be to her ? an aunt? A friend of her mothers? I can't do that it's just too painfull….

Tina : I know and I took care of things Bette. I've let my lawyers know I agree to joint custody and I ….

Bette : did you ? oh Tina I don't know what to say… this…. This means so much to me. Thank you, I….

Tina : don't thank me yet it's because of something Helena said I reallized I couldn't keep Angel away from you. Helena really is a good friend you know.

Bette : I know she is. She has been very supportive to me the past couple of weeks. I appreciate it very much I can stay here.

Tina : yes I was very surprised when she told me you were staying with her. Who would have thought you and Helena could live in the same house together without jumping at each other's throats.

Bette : I know but she's become a very close friend lately. I felt so lost after what happened in Whistler and she was there for me. We talked and talked for hours and I realised Helena wasn't the person she tried to make us all believe she was. She's caring, lovely, funny in some ways and she also has her weaknesses.

Tina : yes she sure is all of that. So is there something more going on between the two of you?

Bette looked at Tina eyes wide open and couldn't believe what she just heard. How could she even ask something like that? Not after everything she did to me? It's none of her god damn business if there was something going on between me and Helena. She wanted to start yelling at her and let all her anger out but tried to calm down as she realised this would kill all her chances of seeing Angel in future. So she took a deep breath before she spoke again… All the time Tina had been looking at Bette realising she went too far but she needed to know before she could go on with her life. She looked at Bette with questioning eyes waiting for her to answer realising it could be an answer she wouldn't like at all.

Tina : Bette I…. I am sorry I shouldn't have …

Bette : Tina stop it ….. don't say another word….. I'm …. There's … as she kept fighting to hide the anger in her voice.

Chapter 5

Previous

Tina : yes she sure is all of that. So is there something more going on between the two of you?

Bette looked at Tina eyes wide open and couldn't believe what she just heard. How could she even ask something like that? Not after everything she did to me? It's none of her god damn business if there was something going on between me and Helena. She wanted to start yelling at her and let all her anger out but tried to calm down as she realised this would kill all her chances of seeing Angel in future. So she took a deep breath before she spoke again… All the time Tina had been looking at Bette realising she went too far but she needed to know before she could go on with her life. She looked at Bette with questioning eyes waiting for her to answer realising it could be an answer she wouldn't like at all.

Tina : Bette I…. I am sorry I shouldn't have …

Bette : Tina stop it ….. don't say another word….. I'm …. There's … as she kept fighting to hide the anger in her voice.

Present Time

Tina : No Bette I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. I don't know what I was thinking. You have every right to move on, especially after all the shit I've put you through. I …

Bette : Tina once and for all I'm not moving on. I mean I'm not having a relationship with Helena, we're just friends. The only thing I did is getting my life back together. I finally got a job that I like which takes most of my time now. A relationship is the last thing on my mind.

Tina : yeah I understand. I'm really sorry Bette for what I did, I never wanted to hurt you this much …

Bette : yeah but you're a bit late realizing it aren't you Tina and if hurting me with Helena and Henry wasn't enough you also had to take the most precious person in my life away from me. Why did you hate me that much Tina?

Tina : I didn't hate you Bette, I was just angry at you. Angry because you weren't the person I fell in love with any more. I admired you; you were such a strong person nothing or no one could ever bring you down and then all of a sudden you started changing, you ….

Bette : I'm sorry for disappointing you Tina but I went through a lot at that time I had to see you throwing another woman in my face at every opporunity you got. Then my dad gets ill and I decide to do what's right by nursing him myself and then that bastard of a Franklin gives my job away. How would you have felt Tina? A person can only that much you know…

Tina : yes I know but you've been through rough times before and every time you recovered and came back stronger but this time it was as if you didn't want to fight anymore, you just ….

Bette : maybe you're right maybe I was just tired of fighting and struggling cause what did I get huh? On top of it all you tell me you are having feelings for men again. What was left for me to fight for?

Tina : I know but I was also very angry about the fact that you weren't looking for a job. Instead of being with my daughter I had to go out to work and make a living for us and that killed me inside. I was jealous of you, you could…

Bette : jealous? Of me? Come on Tina why?

Tina : don't you get that Bette? Don't you really get that? You could stay at home all day and be Angel's mom while I barely saw her ! I was only there to breastfeed her and to put her asleep and that made me furious with you. That was not the family life I wanted.

Bette : what did you want me to do huh? Should I have taken any job that came up just to make you happy? Didn't it matter that I wanted to do something that I really loved to do?

Tina : I never said you had to take the first job offer that came across but you weren't looking Bette, you just remained uninterested and in no hurry to find something while you knew we needed the money.

Bette : oh don't you go there again Tina, we weren't broke you know. I had money on the bank for us that I could free any moment I wanted to but I wanted to be sure of you first before I started selling my shares and stock. When you asked to come back to me after your affair with Helena you made me the happiest woman on earth but I noticed pretty soon you didn't love me, You just needed a roof above your head, a security for you and Angel and that's why I wasn't looking for a job or selling my shares immeadiately. I wanted to see if my feelings about you were wrong. Why did you come back to me at that time Tina?

Tina : I came back because I thought I still loved you and because I thought I had forgiven you but the more you kept changing and not being that person I once loved, the more I got disappointed in you and that made me angry.

Bette : I tried everything I could to change for you Tina and to be the person you wanted me to be but apparently I couldn't do anything right for you no more and that hurt. It killed me inside and I felt such a failure.

Tina : I'm sorry Bette I know I pushed you too far and you were never a failure to me , don't you ever think that.

Bette : tell me what made you change your mind about the joint custody after all this time? Was it only because of what Helena said?

Tina : no not entirely. I went to see my parents for a while and I had some long talks with my mam and she made me realize I couldn't keep Angelica away from you. You are her other mother Bette and that will never change. It wouldn't only be unfair towards you but also towards Angelica. So after I got back I talked to my lawyers and I didn't only ask them to make arrangements for the joint custody but also for the adoption again.

Bette : you did what…. oh Tina I can't believe this… Is this …. real?

Tina : yes Bette it is you're going to officially be Angelica's other mother soon.

Bette (suddenly sarcastic) : yeah not if it depends on that wheelchair btch

Tina (laughing) : wheelchair bitch Bette please hahaha …. But don't worry I asked for someone else cause you're right she was homophobic and that wouldn't be good for our case.

Bette : oh that's a relief cause I really don't think I could go through that again.

Tina : don't worry neither could I, she really was a dragon wasn't she?

Bette : yeah you can say that again.

At that moment Angie woke up and looked around her when she suddenly spotted Bette, she got up on the couch and held out her little arms towardss Bette.

Angie : mommie mommie….

She tried to get off the couch but Bette was already there to pick her up. The little baby placed both her arms around Bette's neck and burried her face in Bette's thick curls. Tears of happiness were falling from Bette's face as she realized her daughter still knew her.

Bette (sniffing) : hey Boo hey my precious little Angel how have you been? Mommie missed you so much Boo. Mommie loves you so much baby.

Angelica : mommie lofe fyou

Bette (laughing) : oh you love me too huh that's sweet my pecious Angel but oh oh I think our little girl needs a change, do you baby?

Angelica : yes boo boo

Bette handed over Angelica to Tina who already took the diaperbag.

Bette : you can go change her in my room, it's right upstairs the first door on your left. I'll make us some coffee in the meanwhile and maybe something for Angel as well?

Tina : thank you, yes I have her fruit here you can prepare that if you want to.

Bette : sure give it to me, I will be glad to prepare it for her.

Tina : ok see you in a bit, come on Angel mammie is gonna change you as she left the living room.

Bette went into the kitchen, made some coffee for the both of them and prepared Angel's fruit. In the meanwhile she was thinking about her conversation with Tina and she felt good being able to have said what was on her chest for so long. Why hadn't they talked like this before? Why did they mess up their relationship that bad? Why did all this had to happen before they realized they were going the wrong way?

Bette (thinking) : it is mostly my fault as I'm not the one who likes to talk about my feelings. But hey she blocked me out as well after she had the miscarriage, she shared more with our friends than she did with me and that's why I… no I'm not ging there anymore, that part of my life is over and burried.

Bette was so deeply carried away in her thoughts she didn't hear Tina and Angel come back and she startled as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Tina : oh I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you. Are you ok?

Bette : yes sorry I didn't hear you come in

Tina : yes obviously, where were you?

Bette : just thinking, nothing special. Can I feed her?

Tina : sure. Here you go Angel go to your momma B sweetie as she put the baby on her feet.

The toddler wallked towards Bette who couldn't believe her eyes. She stretched her arms towards the baby as if she was afraid she would fall. When the child finally reached her, she picked her up and turned her around in her arms which made the baby laugh. She sat down again, Angilica on her lap and started feeding the baby. In the meanwhile Tina took two cups out of the cupboard and served their coffee while watching Bette and the baby. Seeing the happy look on both their faces made her laugh and she admitted to herself she made the right decision to let Bette back in Angelica's life.

Bette : are you staying for dinner or do you have other plans?

Tina : no I didn't make plans but I can't stay too late though, Angel has to be in her bed in time.

Bette : of course I understand. We could go to the Planet and have dinner over there if you want ? Or do you want to stay at home ? Helena will be here as well though as it is her place.

Tina : no that would be too awkward, let's just have dinner at the Planet and then I can drive straight home.

Bette : OK I'll call Kit and ask her to keep a table for us in the back so we'd have some privacy.

Tina : yes that would be nice.

Bette took het cell phone and called her sister, after she ended the phonecall with Kit she dialed another number and waited for an answer.

Helena : hey you how's it going?

Bette (leaving the kitchen table and going outside on the deck) : I'm fine, we talked a lot and stuff and we are finally going to work things out.

Helena : oh Bette that's good news, I'm so happy for you. That calls for a celebration, I'll make us something nice for dinner and you could go down to the winecellar and….

Bette : Hel's stop…. I would love to celebrate with you but I already made plans for tonight. Tina, the baby and I are going to have dinner at the Planet tonight. I'm sorry

Helena (disappointed) : oh …. ok. It's all right Bette we'll celebrate another day.

Bette : Are you sure? Hel's? I'm sorry I didn't want to turn you down like this…

Helena : Bette it's all right you go and have dinner together and enjoy the company of your daughter. I'll manage. I guess I'll see you later?

Bette : yes it won't be that late as Angel has to be in bed in time. Maybe we could have a drink together later on ok?

Helena : of course. See you later Bette and have fun. Bye

Bette : thanks, bye Hel's.

She ended her call and headed back into the house where Tina was playing with the baby. Both womaen played with the baby for a while and really enjoyed their time togeher. After a while Bette had a look at the time and saw it was almost 5.30 pm.

Bette : you want to go to the beach or shall we leave for the Planet yet?

Tina (looking at the time) : why don't we go to the Planet yet, I would love to see Kit again and I'm pretty sure she would love to see Angel.

Bette : sure she missed her little niece as well. She will be so happy to see her again. Ok let's go. You have everything?

Tina : yes can you take the diaperbag while I put Angel in the car seat?

Bette : sure, here you go as she opened the front door for them.

Tina already went to her car and put Angelica in her seat while Bette locked the front door and walked over to her car.

Bette : I'll meet you there ok? Drive carefully.

Tina : sure see you at the Planet.

Both women got into their cars and left the beach house on their way to the Planet. Once they got there, they parked their cars on the parking lot and Bette went over to Tina's car to help her with the baby stuff. They crossed the street and entered an already pretty crowded Planet. Kit and Angus were both behind the counter serving people. As soon as Kit saw her sister enter the Planet she came from behind the counter to welcome her.

Kit : hey baby sis how are you doing as she hugged her younger sister the best she could with her big belly being in the way.

Bette : hey Kit I'm fine thanks, how are you?

Kit : as you can see baby girl, impatiently waiting to get rid of this package. Heyyyyyyyy look who's there my favorite little niece. Heyyy Angel come to your auntie Kit. Hey Tina how are you? As she took the baby into her arms.

Tina : hey Kit I'm fine and you're looking …

Kit : Big … hahaha you can say it baby girl.

Tina (blushing) euhm that wasn't exactly the thing I was going to say. But how far are you now?

Kit : I still have a few weeks to go, but if it was up to me he could come now, cause man this isn't easy you know….

Tina : yes I know how you feel. But shouldn't you be resting by now instead of being behind that counter?

Bette : Oh Tina don't mind telling her, I already said that a gazillion times, she won't listen.

Kit : I take my brakes and stuff but I can't let poor Angus be on his own here, can I?

Bette : sure but what are you gonna do when the baby has come? You really need to find someone to help you out Kit, you can't be here all the time once your kid is born.

Kit : yes I know but I can't hire the first one who comes up here can I?

Bette : no of course not, but you don't have to be that difficult either, for you no one is good enough.

Kit : says little miss Perfect. Come on I guess you girls didn't come here to argue let me get you to your table. As she led to way to the back where she had kept a nice table for them.

Bette : you sit down with Tina for a while, I'll go and get us something to drink. What do you want Kit? Tina?

Kit : a seltzer is fine by me sis

Tina : I would love some iced Tea

Bette : ok one seltzer and an iced tea coming right up. I'll be back soon, as she left to get the drinks.

Kit : it's nice to see you two together again and Bette really looks happy, so I guess you're working things out?

Tina : yes we talked quite a lot today and we're going to get there again Kit, I'm sure we will.

Kit : I hope so Tina cuz not seing that little girl here nearly killed her inside. I really hope you reconsider the joint custody.

Tina : oh I already did Kit and I asked my lawyers to re open the adoption case as well.

Kit : what ? Oh Tina that is just wonderful, no wonder my little sis has her million Watt smile on her face again. Thank you so much Tina this is the best news I've got in ages.

Tina ; well I realized Angel needed Bette in her life and besides I still love her as well you know.

Kit : I really appreciate it but please don't break her heart again Tina, she just recovered from that.

Tina : don't worry Kit I won't, I have no intention to break her heart again. I just want her back… If she'll ever give me that chance again…. I …. As she stopped hearing Bette's voice behind her.

TBC

Chapter 6

Previous

Bette : ok one seltzer and an iced tea coming right up. I'll be back soon, as she left to get the drinks.

Kit : it's nice to see you two together again and Bette really looks happy, so I guess you're working things out?

Tina : yes we talked quite a lot today and we're going to get there again Kit, I'm sure we will.

Kit : I hope so Tina cuz not seing that little girl here nearly killed her inside. I really hope you reconsider the joint custody.

Tina : oh I already did Kit and I asked my lawyers to re open the adoption case as well.

Kit : what ? Oh Tina that is just wonderful, no wonder my little sis has her million Watt smile on her face again. Thank you so much Tina this is the best news I've got in ages.

Tina ; well I realized Angel needed Bette in her life and besides I still love her as well you know.

Kit : I really appreciate it but please don't break her heart again Tina, she just recovered from that.

Tina : don't worry Kit I won't, I have no intention to break her heart again. I just want her back… If she'll ever give me that chance again…. I …. As she stopped hearing Bette's voice behind her.

Present time

Tina froze on her chair when she heard Bette's voice

Bette : here we go one Seltzer and one iced tea, they'll be here right away to take our order.

Tina (blushing) : that's ok.

A while later a waitress came, took their order and left.

Kit : so Tina tell me how you have been doing cuz we haven't seen much of you lately.

Tina : oh well what can I say, I just made some mistakes in my life and now I'm on my own again.

Kit : what … you mean you and what's his name are no longer?

Tina blushed ad looked at Bette who didn't say anything for the past couple of minutes which made Tina even more uncomfortable as she was quite sure Bette overheard her.

Tina : yes we had a major fight and he kicked me out of the house and now I'm staying in one of the appartments owned by Shaolin Peabody but I really need to find another place to stay pretty soon.

At that moment someone came to get Kit cuz they needed her in the kitchen. Bette and Tina looked at each other and laughed sheepishly not really knowing what to say.

Tina : Bette … I ….

Bette : Tina … I've been ….

They both laughed as they started talking at the same time.

Tina : go ahead

Bette : no you go …

Tina : it's ok Bette just say what you wanted to say

Bette : well I've been thinking about this house problem of yours and I think it's better for both you and Angie to move back into the house.

Tina : oh Bette I don't know what to say …. but are you really sure about it? I mean after all that happened, I just ….

Bette : Tina it's ok I'm fine with it. I want my daughter to be in a safe place and where can she better be than in the place she knows best. I don't live there no more and I don't think I'll ever will so please go ahead and move back in there.

Tina : I really don't know what to say. I'm just so …..

Bette : it's ok Tina just do it all right. So what is it you wanted to say?

Tina : oh nothing it's not that important. I just want to thank you Bette this really means a lot to me.

At that moment Kit arrived with their dinner, they started eating and chatted for a little while. In the mean while Angie had dozed off in her stroller.

Tina : I think it's time to go, the baby is real tired.

Bette : yes we better go than, she needs her sleep while she took her wallet out of her purse to settle the bill.

Kit : oh no it's ok, it's my treat I'm very happy I both saw you again as she hugged both Bette and Tina.

Both women left to their cars, said goodbye and were soon on their way home both wrapped up in thoughts.

Tina (thinking) : god I'm so stupid… I 'm quite sure she heard what I said to Kit but than again she let me move back into the house again. Oh I hope she will move in as well one day. I guess time will tell …..

Bette (thinking) : gosh what did she mean when she said to Kit she wants me back? Does that mean she still loves me? I'm so confused about all this I need to talk to someone…

Bette pulled her car into the driveway of the beach house, pinnend the code and waited for the gate to open. She parked her car in the garage next to Helena's and got inside of the house. She placed her briefcase on a chair and swung her keys on to the table.

Bette : hey Hel's I'm hooooommee

Helena : I'm here on the deck

Bette walked over there and saw helena siting by the pool having a chilled bottle of white wine standing next to her. Bette bend oer and kissed Helena on the cheek.

Helena : hi there how did it go?

Bette : ok I guess

Helena : you guess ? did something happen ?

Bette : I don't know we were talking and after some time we went to the Planet and while I was getting the drinks she was talking to Kit and when I came back she said something that got me very confused.

Helena : what did she say?

Bette : I heard her say to Kit she wasn't going to break my heart no more cuz she wants me back

Helena : wow that's some heavy stuff. How do you feel about all this?

Bette : I don't know Hel's it's all so weird and confusing, I don't know what tothink about al this anymore. Gosh I need a drink.

Helena : here you go as she poured Bette a glass of white wine and handed it ocer to her.

Bette : can I sit as she nodded her head towards Helena

Helena : sure come here as she opened her legs and let bette take place in between them.

Helena : God you're so tensed, let me give you a nice massage, that will make you feel beter as she started massaging Bette's neck and shoulders

Bette : mmm you're really good at this Hel's

Helena : thank you I'm glad you're enjoying this

Bette : I sure am, I'm sorry I disappointed you earlier but I wanted to spend as much time with Angelica as possible

Helena : don't worry about that darling I know very well how it feels when you see your child again. I only hope you and Tina can work out your differences so you don't have to go through the nasty things I had to face.

Bette : yes I know but don't worry we've been talking a lot actually and I even decided to let her use the house.

Helena : ow did you? Darling I'm so proud of youi, that's really the best thing to do. That appartment was ok for now but we both know it wasn't the right place for a toddler. How do you feel about her getting back into the house again?

Bette leaned into Helena and put her head onher shoulders, she felt suddenly very tired and she was still very confused about all this.

Bette : I don't know Hel's part of me is saying I did the right thing but on the other hand I still have this anger inside of me and she isn't making it any easier for me saying the things she said earlier.

Helena : yes it must be pretty confusing, but you really dd the right thing Bette as she started striking the brunete's hair. She felt pretty cosy having Bette this close to her and she was really glad they had become such good friends.

Both women remained like this for while, both in very deep thoughts and enjoying the noise of the waves breaking on the beach. After a while Bette got up and looked at Helena.

Bette : thanks for being my friend Hel's, I really feel so good being here with you, you make me feel so at peace. I've never felt this way in a long time.

Helena (blushing) : ouch thanks Bette you make me feel very special but you're rigth I'm really happy we've become good friends.

Bette reached for the bottle of wine and filled their glasses again, she raises her glass to make a toast.

Bette : to our friendship

Helena : yes to our friendship as she leaned in to give Bette a kiss which accidently lands on Bette's mouth instead of her cheek.

Lips brush against each other sending shiver through their bodies, nether one of them seems to be willing to stop this as they kiss each other over and over agan. Helena's tongue traces bette's lower lip, lightly sucking on it. Bette opens her mouth to give helena access and their tongues meet, caress and brush againt each other. Helena places herhands around Bette's neck and holds her for dear life while their kiss gets more and more passionate. But than it's as if something hits Bette and she realises what they are doing. She breaks the kiss and backs away.

Bette : Helena I'm sorry I can't …

Helena : no don't be sorry, it's my fault I shouldn't have tried to kiss but I asure you I didn't mean to kiss you on the mouth, it just happened. I …

Bette : Hel's don't appologize, it's ok. I know you didn't plan this, besides I answered your kiss didn't I. I just can't , not yet, I'm way too confused, I need ….

Helena : Bette it's all right I know you're not ready for this, neither am I. I only hope this won't ruin our friendship?

Bette : don't you worry it won't. I think I better go to bed now. Night Hel's see you tomorrow.

Helena : night Bette

Bette got up and went inside the house right to her bedroom while helena stayed behind still a little shaky about what just happened.

Helena (thinking) : good going Helena Peabody you almost ruined the most precious friendship you ever had until now. Damn how could you be so stupid? But then again kissing Bette felt so good and it was so natural as if they were meant to be…

Oh stop it and inner voice said you know very well Bette isn't going to be with you. She's still too confused and she still loves Tina. Hmm does she another voice said than why the heck did she kiss her back huh?

Helena (to her inner voices) : bloody christ shut the f*ck up. I'm going to bed as she got on her feet and walked over to her bedroom. She brushed her teeth, got into her PJ's and crawled into bed hoping she would fall asleep pretty soon. But she kept tossing and turning in her bed ad every time she closed her eyes she saw Bette's face and mouth kissing her.

She said up eyes wide open …

Helena (thinking) : god what's wrong with me? Why do I have those feelings for Bette all of a sudden ?

TBC

Chapter 7Previously

Bette got up and went inside the house right to her bedroom while helena stayed behind still a little shaky about what just happened.

Helena (thinking) : good going Helena Peabody you almost ruined the most precious friendship you ever had until now. Damn how could you be so stupid? But then again kissing Bette felt so good and it was so natural as if they were meant to be…

Oh stop it and inner voice said you know very well Bette isn't going to be with you. She's still too confused and she still loves Tina. Hmm does she another voice said than why the heck did she kiss her back huh?

Helena (to her inner voices) : bloody christ shut the f*ck up. I'm going to bed as she got on her feet and walked over to her bedroom. She brushed her teeth, got into her PJ's and crawled into bed hoping she would fall asleep pretty soon. But she kept tossing and turning in her bed ad every time she closed her eyes she saw Bette's face and mouth kissing her.

She said up eyes wide open …

Helena (thinking) : god what's wrong with me? Why do I have those feelings for Bette all of a sudden ?

Now

In the other room Bette was also tossing and turning in her bed constantly reliving the kiss she shared with Helena.

Bette (thinking) : damn why did I kiss her that way? We're just good friends, I don't have any other feelings for her. But then again it felt so good at that moment.

Voice in Bette's head : no Porter you can't have feelings for Helena, deep down you know you still love Tina, don't you?

Bette (thinking) : yeah I guess I still love Tina but will that be enough? Will we be able to get passed our issues? Will I be able to trust her again and form a family with her again?

Voice : well only time can tell if you two can be together again, but you sure as hell have to give it a try. At least for your little girl, you owe it to her. She deserves to live within a happy family and have her two mommies close to her, don't you think?

Bette (thinking) : yeah I have to give it a try for Angie's sake but than again Tina hurt me so much, I'm so scared she's gonna do it all over again. I need time to think about all this.

Voice : gosh woman nobody told you you have to move in with her tomorrow is it? Spend time together as a family, but also take Tina out on a date, get to know each other again. And most of all communicate wth one another.

After a while the voices in Bette's head shut up and finally she drifted off in a deep sleep to be woken the next morning by her alarm going off. Bette got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower. She really felt like crap and had a spliting head ache. After she showered she got dressed in no time and left for the kitchen. Helena was already preparing breakfast as she smelled the smell of fresh coffee and toast.

Bette : morning Hel's

Helena (shyly) : good morning Bette You don't look to good, didn't you sleep well?

Bette : no not really, I kept waking up and now I have this terrible head ache.

Helena : I'm sorry, it's my fault, I shouldn't have…..

Bette : Hel's stop it please, don't feel bad about last night ok. It shouldn't have happened no but it did and we have to live with it. If it makes you feel better you're not gonna lose me as a friend, you're way too precious to me to let that happen ok?

Helena : yes you're right. I don't want to lose you as a friend either besides I like your company.

Bette : I like your company too Hel's but I guess it's about time I start lookng for a place of my own. I can't stay …..

Helena (suddenly very sad): Bette why? Is it because of…..?

Bette : no Hel's it has nothing to do with last night, but I can't stay here forever besides when you offered me your guest room I was very grateful but I told you it would only be temporary, remember?

Helena : yes I know but you don't have to rush Bette, just take your time. You're more than welcome to stay here, I have plenty of space.

Bette : I know sweetie but I really need a place of my own and for Angelica as she's gonna spend the weekends with me. But don't worry I won't go far, I like this area so I was thinking about buying one of your neighbour's houses that are for sale. What do you think?

Helena : that would be wonderful Bette. We would be neighbours and the kids could spend time together when they come over to visit us.

Bette : yeah seems like a good idea. Now I really have to leave otherwise I'm gonna be late for class. I already feel lousy enough without having to rush. I guess I see you tonight?

Helena : sure I'll make us a nice dinner.

Bette : that would be great thanks. See you tonight Hel's

Helena : see you later Bette. Oh hey wait….

Bette : what?

Helena : here take some Advil, you'll feel a lot better by the time you get to campus as she handed Bette a glass of water and the medecine.

Bette : Hel's you know how I feel about taking med's

Helena : yes I know but listen to me for once all right?

Bette : ok ok as she took the medecine put it in her mouth and took a sip of the water. Ok see you later, bye.

Helena ; bye.

On her way to campus Bette dialed Kit's number. She wanted to spend some time with her sister and talk to her about some things during lunchbreak.

Kit : hey ya baby sis good morning. How are you today?

Bette : Hey Kit I'm fine thanks, how about you? No more morning sickness?

Kit : not at the moment no. so tell me io what do I owe this early phonecall?

Bette : I was wondering if you would have time to have lunch with me today?

Kit : sure baby, I'd love to have lunch with you. What itme?

Bette : I'll be at the Planet sometime after 12 if that's ok for you?

Kit : sure sis, I'll hold a table for us in the back, we won't be disturbed.

Bette : that's fine Kit, thanks so I'll see you at noon ok?

Kit : at noon it is baby girl, bye

Bette : bye.

By the time she finished her phonecall she had already arrived at campus. She parked her car next to Phyllis's and walked over to her class where her students were already waitng. Pretty soon she forgot about everything else and was teaching her students all about Modern Art. Morning had passed by before she even realized it. By the time Bette got to the Planet it was already 12.15 and Kit was waiting for her in the patio. She ordered a white wine at the counter and went to the table where Kit was seated.

Kit : hey baby girl as she hugged her sister

Bette : hey Kit, sorry I'm late.

Kit : that 's ok baby don't worry about it, I've been pretty busy till now.

Bette : don't overdo yourself, you have to think about your condition.

Kit : I know baby, don't you worry I take my breaks in time. So tell me what do you want to have for lunch?

Bette : I'm gonna take a ceasar's salad.

Kit : ok let's make that two. I'll go order them , be right back ok as she walked over to the kitchen to place the orders.

A few minutes later she came back and took her seat again.

Kit : you look a little pale baby sis, is something wrong? You're not getting sick are you?

Bette : no I just have this terrible headache all morning. Helena gave me some Advil this morning but it's not really helping.

Kit : do you have a migraine or have you been worrying too much lately?

Bette : I have a lot on my mind lately. I just …

Kit : tell me what's wrong sweetie. I'm your big sis you know you can trust me.

Bette : yeah I know. I'm so confused Kit. Tina, the custody case, Helena I just don't know where to start

Kit : just let it out sweetie. I'm listening.

Bette : well yesterday I overheard what Tina said to you about having feelings for me and no intention of breaking my heart again.

Kit : yeah she said she wants you back but I don't know what to think about that Bette. I mean a few days ago she was still sharing her bed with that guy.

Bette : yeah I know and that's just so confusing. How can she still have feelings for me while she's doing it with a guy? I really don't know what to think about all this. I mean is she honest or is she up to something again?

Kit : I really don't know sweetie. I think the best thing you can do is talk to her about it but be carefull baby I don't want you to get hurt again.

Bette : I know and I don't want to get hurt again

Kit : Do you still love her?

Bette : I don't know Kit part of me will always love her but I don't know if I'm still in love with her. At least not the way I used to be, a lot has happened.

Kit : yes sure I understand. So what are you planning to do?

Bette : I don't know, spend time together I guess and see where it goes but that's not all of it. There's Helena she ….

Kit : what about Helena?

Bette : we have become real close friends Kit, she has been so good to me and supportive and stuff. But last night I don't know it just happened… we….

Kit : what happened ? Don't tell me the two of you had sex did you?

Bette : no oh no that's not it. I just felt real tensed last night and she gave me a massage while we were sitting outside by the pool. We started talking and had some wine and than we made a toast to our friendship and we accidently kissed.

Kit : you accidently kissed ? How in the hell can you accidently kiss?

Bette : she bent over to give a kiss on the cheek and somehow it landed on my mouth and we started kissing. I don't kow what came over us it just happened.

Kit : do you have feelings for each other? I mean like a crush?

Bette : no not at all, we're just glad to be friends there's nothing more to it. I just don't know how this happened, it's so confusing.

Kit : I guess it was just the situation at that moment Bette, sometimes it happens that two good friends share a kiss without any further action. I wouldn't be too upset about it. How does Helena feel about it?

Bette : she was embarrassed this morning, she appologized cuz she didn't do it on purpose it just happened.

Kit : I wouldn't make too much of it but I guess it's better for you to find a place of your own if you want to work things out with Tina. I mean you can't stay with Helena forever .

Bette : yes I know. I already contacted some people to find me a house at the beach.

Kit : at the beach ? Are you really gonna live there?

Bette : yes Kit I enjoy being at the beach. It's so peaceful and it wil be great for Angel when she's staying with me we could go play in the sand all day.

Kit : are you sure you're only doing it for this reason?

Bette : what do you mean Kit?

Kit : I mean don't you want to buy a house at the beach to be close to Helena?

Bette : Kit I already told you there's nothing going on between me and Hel's. I just love living at the beach and yes she will be my neighbour but it will be nice for Angie when Hel's kids are coming over, they can play together. Trust me Kit there's nothing more to it.

Kit : ok baby I trust you. Sorry for being so overprotective but I only want what's best for you. I love you too much to see you get hurt again.

Bette : and I love you too big sis as she leaned in and gave Kit a peck on the cheek.

Both women enjoyed the rest of their lunch together until it was time for Bette to leave for campus again. They both said their good bye's and Bette got to her car. On her way to campus she took her cell and dialed Tina's number.

Bette : hey Tina it's me Bette can you give me a call when you get this message, we need to talk about something ok? Bye talk to you later…

TBC

Chapter 8

Previous

Bette : Kit I already told you there's nothing going on between me and Hel's. I just love living at the beach and yes she will be my neighbour but it will be nice for Angie when Hel's kids are coming over, they can play together. Trust me Kit there's nothing more to it.

Kit : ok baby I trust you. Sorry for being so overprotective but I only want what's best for you. I love you too much to see you get hurt again.

Bette : and I love you too big sis as she leaned in and gave Kit a peck on the cheek.

Both women enjoyed the rest of their lunch together until it was time for Bette to leave for campus again. They both said their good bye's and Bette got to her car. On her way to campus she took her cell and dialed Tina's number.

Bette : hey Tina it's me Bette can you give me a call when you get this message, we need to talk about something ok? Bye talk to you later…

Now

Bette arrived in class where her students were already waiting for her to attend her lecture about Modern Arts. They realy preoccupied her a lot and made her forget about the worries she had. The hour passed by very quickly and Dean Porter went back into her office. James had left her a note Tina had returned her phonecall and left a message she could call her anytime so she took her cell and dialed Tina's number again.

Tina : hey Bette what's up?

Bette : hey Tina I was wondering if you were free to have dinner tonight?

Tina : yeah sounds good but you know what why don't you come over here and I'll cook us something and you get to see Angel at the same time.

Bette : that sounds like a wonderful idea but I don't want to put you through too much trouble though.

Tina : oh no that's ok, I just don't feel like leaving Angel with a babysitter if you don't mind.

Bette : no of course not what time do you want me to be there?

Tina : you can come whenever you're finished at work Bette so you still have some time to spend with our daughter before she goes to bed.

Bette : oh great I will be there around six – six thirty ok?

Tina : sure sounds perfect, see you tonight

Bette : yes see you later oh and hey Tina

Tina : yes?

Bette : is there something you need? I mean you have everything?

Tina : yeah I got food in the house don't you worry; I'll cook us my famous Lasagna.

Bette : mmm sounds good, you know I love your lasagna, I'll bring us a nice bottle of wine than. Well I gotta go see you tonight. Bye

Tina : ok see ya Bye

After she ended her call with Tina Bette send an IM message to Helena letting her know she wouldn't be home for dinner later on that night and got back to her paperwork. Time passed by very quickly and at six fifteen Bette knocked on the door of Tina's appartment. Tina opened the door having little Angel standing next to her. When Bette saw her little princess she got down on her knees and the little girl walked over to her other mommie.

Angie : mommie mommie.

Bette : hey Boo, hey my little princess come to mommie, how are you doing today as she hold her daughter close to her and gave her a kiss on the head.

Tina : hey Bette come on in, let me take your coat.

Bette : hey Tina here I brought us a nice bottte of red wine oh and some flowers for you as well as she handed the bouquet of roses to Tina.

Tina : ow thank you, you shouldn't have

Bette : oh well you know I never go somewhere empty handed.

Tina (smirking): yeah I remember, so how was your day today?

Bette : oh it went quite well, the students are all fine people and some of them really have some good ideas.

Tina : I'm glad for you Bette, I have a feeling you really like this job

Bette : oh yes I do more than I ever expected myself, it 's so much different from my job at CAC

Tina : yeah less stresy I presume?

Bette : yeah it sure is less stressy and my boss Phyllis is the nicest person.

Tina : A lot different than Franklin huh?

Bette (smiling) : oh yeah definitely

Tina : dinner is almost ready you want something to drink?

Bette : yes I would love a glass of white wine if you have some

Tina : sure coming right up. You want to give Angel her bath while I prepare the rest of our dinner?

Bette : oh yes please I would love to, has she already eaten?

Tina : yeah I gave her her dinner half an hour ago so go ahead, the bathroom is the second door on the left and Angels nursery is right next to the bathroom.

Bette took up little Angel and walked towards the baby's nursery where she found her pj's and diapers. She put Angel in her bed for a sec while she went into the little bathroom and run the water. Five minutes later she went to get Angel, undressed her and put her in the tub with some of her toys. She really enjoyed spending time with her baby and was grateful Tina gave her this opportunity. She made a mindnote to thank Tina for it later on that night. Angelica was having a good time in the tub and splashing water all around making her mommie B duck away and come back up splashing water on her which made her laugh uncontrallably. In the meanwhile Tina was making the last preparations for dinner and heard what was going on in the bathroom which made her smile.

Tina (thinking) : it feels so good to have Bette around again and Angie is really having the time of her life. God I hope we can form a happy little family again one day, but before we get that far there is still a lot of work to do and I certainly have to make up for all the hurt I put Bette through.

A few minutes later dinner was ready and Tina went towards the bathroom to go and have a look at her baby and her former wife.

Tina : hey how is it going in here? I see my little baby christened the entire bathroom again huh?.

Bette : I'm sorry it's my fault I've been splashing water on her as well, why don't you take her and dry her while I clean up this mess.

Tina : it's ok Bette I'll do it, I'm used to it

Bette : no no it's ok, here take her as she handed a soaked Angelica over to Tina.

She grabbed one of the towels and started drying the walls and the bathtub. After she cleaned up everything in the bathroom she went over to the nursery to have one last look on her little girl before she would fall asleep. Angelica was already laying peacefully in her little bed staring at both her mommies standing near her bed. Bette bend over and kissed the baby on her forehead. Both women kept watching the sleeping baby for a while before they returned into the dining room.

Bette : she's so beautiful when she sleeps.

Tina : yes and It strokes me more and more how much she ressembles you.

Bette : me? What do you mean?

Tina : her little manners and stuff really remind me of you. Come let's go and eat I'm starving.

Bette : yes so am I to be honest.

They both went over to the dining table and Bette got seated while Tina served their dinner. Bette both poured them a glass of wine and they started eating. Suddenly there was an awkward silence between the two of them but Bette broke the silence as she wanted to ask Tina something.

Bette : it's really delicious Tina I almost forgot how good your lasagna tasted.

Tina : thank you Bette, I know it's one of your favorite dishes.

Bette : I want to ask you something

Tina : what?

Bette : well as you know I'm not gonna move into the house again so I was thinking if you weren't interested in buying it?

Tina : oh wow Bette I don't know. I don't think I can bring up that kind of money. I mean it's not that I don't have any but to buy the house…. I …

Bette : listen I was thinking of taking care of Angel's share so you would only have to pay half of it and we put the lease on Angel's name, what do you think?

Tina : that would be great So I would only have to pay my share of the house?

Bette : yes that's what I meant. And we put in a clause that you can stay in the house until the day you die so you will be safe as well.

Tina : mmm sounds fair. Where are you going to live? Are you planning to stay with Helena for ever as roommates or what? Her voice suddenly becoming very abruptly.

Bette : no I won't I just ….

Tina : I'm sorry I didn't want to sound rude here. It's none of my business what you girls plan to do.

Bette : Tina don't. Helena and I are just friends and she offered me a place to stay when I didn't want to stay in the house no longer. But I told her this morning I can't stay over there forever so I decided to buy one of the houses on the beach.

Tina : wow on the beach?

Bette : yes Helena's neighbour is selling his house and I made an appointment for tomorrow. You care to join me?

Tina : euh … you really want me to join you?

Bette : yes of course you have a right to know where our daughter is gonna spend her time when she's not with you. It will be great Tina, that house is almost the same as Helena's, Angelica will have so much fun at the beach.

Tina : yeah she sure will. When is the appointment scheduled?

Bette : tomorrow at ten, will you be able to make it? I'll come and pick you up if you want to?

Tina : yes I will be ready, I just have to ask the neighbour if she can watch Angelica and …

Bette : why? We can take her, that' s no problem

Tina : really? Cool we will surely be ready by that time.

Bette : deal I'll be her like around nine thirty to pick you both up us that ok for you?

Tina : yes great, thank you so much Bette for asking us to accompany you.

Bette : well I guess we better spend some time together again as a family for Angel's sake don't you think.

Tina : yeah I agree. I want us to get along again Bette. I know we still have a lot to work out between us and that it's mostly my fault but I …

Bette : it 's ok Tina, we both made mistakes and yes we still have to work out a lot of things and that's why I think we should spend more time together.

Tina : mm sounds good to me. You care for some dessert? A coffee?

Bette : just coffee is fine thanks but can we go sit on the couch my shoulders kind of hurt tonight.

Tina : of course go ahead, ill clean up the table in the meanwhile.

Bette : no no let met give you a hand

Both women brought the dishes into the kitchen, while Bette was putitng everything into the dishwasher while Tina was making a fresh pot of coffee. Bette took the cups, headed back into the livingroom and took place on the couch. She rubbed her shoulders having a painful look on her face. When Tina came back she noticed Bette rubbing her neck and shoulders.

Tina : does your neck and shoulders still hurt that much?

Bette : it's doesn't hurt it's just a sore feeling, it annoys me.

Tina : come here let me take care of it as she moved closer to Bette. Open your shirt a little so I can mssage your shoulders a little bit.

Bette : Tina you don't have to I will be fine as she felt herself tense up at the thought of Tina's hands on her bare shoulders.

Tina : oh come on Bette I won't hurt you, you know my hands can do magic.

Bette : yeah I know, oh what the heck I guess it won't harm me as she opened her shirt and lowered it so Tina could start working on her neck and shoulders.

As soon as she felt Tina's hands on her skin she started shivering as she remembered the ltmes Tina massaged her when she got back home from a very busy day at the CAC. Bette closed her eyes and enjoyed every minute of Tina's massage.

Bette (hinking) : damn this woman's hands really do magic and she felt her body react to every stroke of Tina's hands.

Tina also noticed the changes in Bette's body and smiled as she continued working Bette's shoulders and neck.

Tina (thinking) : hmm I can still turn her on as I notice her body still reacts to my touch, so maybe there's still hope of us getting back together again. But first things first Kennard you still have a lot of things to work out before you can even thnk of being in a relationship with Bette again.

She stopped daydreaming as she heard Bette's moaning.

Tina : feels good doesn't it?

Bette : yeah I feel a lot better already, thanks T.. ina as she turned towards Tina and looked her in the eyes.

Tina moved closer to Bette and their lips touched, brushed against each other, she sucked in Bette's lowerlip and let her tongue trace all over Bette's mouth trying to ask for entrance which she didn't have to wait long for as Bette opened her mouth and welcomed Tina's tongue with her own. Tongues met dancing, swirling and sucking on each other. They kept exploring each others' mouth as if life depended on it, and while their kiss deepend hands were roaming over each other's bodies. Than suddenly Bette broke the kiss as she felt Tina's hands go inside her shirt trying to remove her bra.

Bette : T… sorry … I can't …. I'm just not ready for that yet. I guess I better leave as she raised herself from the couch took her purse and coat and was out the door even before Tina could blink an eye.

Tina went after her and called out to her trying to stop Bette from runing axway before she could even appologize.

Tina : Bette …. Bette wait …. Please ….. Bette ….

TBC

Chapter 9

Tina also noticed the changes in Bette's body and smiled as she continued working Bette's shoulders and neck.

Tina (thinking) : hmm I can still turn her on as I notice her body still reacts to my touch, so maybe there's still hope of us getting back together again. But first things first Kennard you still have a lot of things to work out before you can even thnk of being in a relationship with Bette again.

She stopped daydreaming as she heard Bette's moaning.

Tina : feels good doesn't it?

Bette : yeah I feel a lot better already, thanks T.. ina as she turned towards Tina and looked her in the eyes.

Tina moved closer to Bette and their lips touched, brushed against each other, she sucked in Bette's lowerlip and let her tongue trace all over Bette's mouth trying to ask for entrance which she didn't have to wait long for as Bette opened her mouth and welcomed Tina's tongue with her own. Tongues met dancing, swirling and sucking on each other. They kept exploring each others' mouth as if life depended on it, and while their kiss deepend hands were roaming over each other's bodies. Than suddenly Bette broke the kiss as she felt Tina's hands go inside her shirt trying to remove her bra.

Bette : T… sorry … I can't …. I'm just not ready for that yet. I guess I better leave as she raised herself from the couch took her purse and coat and was out the door even before Tina could blink an eye.

Tina went after her and called out to her trying to stop Bette from running away before she could even appologize.

Tina : Bette …. Bette wait …. Please ….. Bette ….

Now

But Bette didn't hear her and ran to her car which she opened real quickly and before Tina could even get to the car Bette had already pulled out of the driveway. A thousand thoughts ran through Bette's head.

Bette (thinking) : what the heck was I tinking? That it would all be this simple? She put me through so much, I just can't forget all of that…

Bette's IV : no you can't but you have to move on. Life's too short to be miserable for the rest of your life and if you are honest to yourself you know you still love Tina..

Bette (thinking) : I know I still love her, but do I love her enough to get back together again? Do I want to get back with her because of her or because I miss my baby?

Bette's IV : that's what you have to figure out woman and why you two have to spend time together and finally talk…. Don't keep your emotions inside, tell her what you feel, let her know how much she has hurt you…..

Bette (thinking) : I want to spend time with her but I'm not ready for ….

Bette's IV : than don't let it happen ….

Bette : that's easier said than done. My body craves for her touch, it's been so long…..

All of a sudden she hears a honk and jumps back into reality, while her mind was drifting off she almost hit another car coming from the other direction.

Bette (thinking) way to go Porter, you almost killed yourself. Keep your eyes on the road.

She continued her way to the beach house and was glad when she finally pulled into the driveway. She quickly dialed the pincode and a few minutes later she parked her car in the garage next to Helena's. She went inside the house which was dark and very silent.

Bette (thinking) : what a relief Helena has already gone to bed, I really don't feel like explaining tonight.

Bette was still shaking from her almost car accident and went over to the bar to poor herself a glass of JD. She took a sip and went over to her bedroom. She went into the bathroom, ran the shower, quickly undressed and went into the shower. While the hot water was hitting her body her thoughts went back to what happened between her and Tina earlier and she had to admit to herself it felt real good to kiss T again. She loved the way T's hands felt on her body and she knew she send signals to Tina which made her act the way she did.

Suddenly it all became too much, tears ran over her face and she sank to the floor crying, letting all her pain out, her body shaking of the uncontrolable crying.

In the meanwhile Helena walked down the hall and while she passed Bette's room she heard the crying. She knocked on the door but got no answer and opened it.

Helena : Bette are you ok? Bette ….. ?

She opened the door and walked into the room but didn't see anywone as she turned around she heard the crying in the bathroom. She walked over and knocked on the door once again, but still no answer.

Helena : oh what the hell Bette I'm coming in all right?

Helena walked into the bathroom and found Bette sitting on the showerfloor, her head on her knees crying her eyes out. She quickly shut the shower down, took a towell and put it around Bette, helping her up and into the bedroom. She sat bette down on the bed, took the robe which was laying on the chair and helped Bette putting it on. She put her arms around Bette and pulled her close to her, giving bette all the time she needed to calm down.

Helena : shhhh it's all right sweetie I'm here, it's going to be all right. Just try to calm down.

Helena had her arms still around Bette and was softly stroking her hair tryin got calm her down and after a while the crying almost stopped. Helena handed Bette a box of Cleenex to clean up her face.

Helena : are you al right? Do you need a glass of water?

Bette (sniffing) : no I'm fine thanks. I'm sorry Helena

Helena : sorry… what for Bette? What happened? You want to talk about it?

Bette : I'm sorry for being such a silly person, I'm sorry for crying like this. This is not me Helena ! I don't know what's wrong with me lately (sigh)

Helena : Bette I know this isn't you and I know you're a strong person but you forget you went through a lot lately and it's taking its tole on you. A person canonly take as much as he can take you know.

Bette : I guess you're right I just …. When is it gonna stop Hel's , when will it stop hurting? When will I be able to trust people again?

Helena : it takes time Bette, just be patient. But you'll get there and In the mean while I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you whenever you need me and I'll help you through what ever it is you're fightng.

Bette : it's just those demons in my head that I have to get rid of. I want to be myself again. I want to be strong again, I just ….

Helena : I know and believe me Bette there will come a day you will be the strong person again we once knew.

Bette (in a stern voice) : well it 'll be better sooner than later

Helena (laughing) : haha there she is our alpha woman

Bette (smirking) : you're such a good friend Hel's you really know what to say at the right moment to crack me up. Thank you so much for being here for me.

Helena : hey you don't have to thank me all right, that's what friends are for. Do you want to talk about what happened? Did you two fight or something?

Bette : no no it's not that. The evening was pretty nice actually. I got to bathe Angie while Tina was still preparing dinner and I really enjoyed it.

Helena : I bet you did and I'm pretty sure Angelica liked it too

Bette : yes she sure did. After I bathed her, we puther to bed and got back into the dining room. We had dinner and we talked about the house and th earrangements that need to be made. Then after a while we had a set on the couch and I rubbed my neck because I still have these nodds there, so Tina got up and started to massage my neck and shoulders and that's when it happened …

Helena : let me guess … you kissed?

Bette : yes we did….

Helena : and …. Is that what upset you?

Bette : no no actualiy it felt real good to kiss her but then she opened my shirt and tried to….

Helena : all right I got it and you weren't ready for that yet and let me guess you panicked right?

Bette : yes in fact I did….. I 'm not ready for it Helena. I just can't get over what happened in the past. I don't know if I ever will be able to trust her again?

Helena : Bette darling you need to give it time. Do you love her? Are you willing to give her another chance?

Bette : yes I still love her but I don't know if I'm still in love with her. And I really don't know if I can give us another chance. I have to get rid of these demons frst.

Helena : than tell her Bette. Tell her what's going on in you rmind. Let her know about your fears, your insecurities, your pain….

Bette : I don't know about all that Helena. I can't let her know how weak I am. What if she takes advantage of it again? What if she doesn't mean it and hurts me again?

Helena : Bette listen to me. First of all I don't think ina is out to hurt you again. From what I understand she finally realizes what she has lost by pushing you away. Second the two of you need to start communicating and talk about what happened. Only than you'll both understand the how's and why's and can either move on with or without each other.

Bette : hey since when did you become Yodah, I thought that was Shane's department? But I guess you're right, we need to talk more ….

Helena : that's the spirit, now try to get some rest ok. Come on hop into bed and mommy will tuck you in as she moved the blankets aside so Bette could get into bed.

Once Bette was comfortable helena put the blankets over her and bend over to give her a kiss on the forehead.

Helena : try to get some sleep all right? And remember when ever you need me, you know where to find me. Good night

Bette : yes thank you Helena. I really appreciate your friendship. Have a good night.

Helena left the room and went back to her own a smile on her face, while Bette emptied her glass of JD , rollled over, closed her eyes and soon she fell asleep.

The next morning Bette woke pretty early, she got out of bed and took a quick shower. While she got dressed she was thinking about her meeting with Tina and she got a little nervous. After she got dressed she walked towards the kitchen where Helena had already prepared breakfast.

Helena : good morning darling. How are you feeling today? Did you get some sleep?

Bette : good morning, I'm doing fine thanks, just a little nervous to meet Tina this

morning.

Helena : oh you're going to meet her again today?

Bette : yes I have an appointment with the realtor at the house next door remember and I asked Tina last night if she wanted to come wth me, but now I don't know anymore…

Helena : no Bette you have to go through with it, the sooner you two meet again the better. You have to talk about what happened las night.

Bette : yes you're right …. again ….. Well I guess I'd better be going if I don't want to be late. See you tonight ok?

Helena : sure. Have a good time and let me know if you bought the place.

Bette : ok I will bye Hel's

Helena : bye darling.

Fifteen minutes later Bette arrived at Tina's appartment, got out of her car, climbed the steps and rang the doorbell. She took a deep breath and waited for th edoor to open. A few minutes later Tina opened carrying Angie in her arms.

Tina : hey good morning, come in I'm almost ready

Bette : good morning, hey my little princess how are you this morning? As she closed the door behind her.

Angie : mommy mommy

Tina handed Angie over to Bette and continued preparig the diaper bag, while Bette took a seat on the coach holding Angie on her knees. Both women glanced at each other once and a while and an awkward silence filled the room. Finally Tina decided to say something.

Tina : Bette I'm really sorry about last night. I shouldn't have …. I just…

Bette : it's ok Tina, this is not the time and place to discuss it. Let's just go and have a look at the house. We can discuss this matter later on.

Tina : sure no problem. I'm ready to go when you are.

Bette : ok than come on little one let's get you in mommy's car.

Both women left the house and while Tina was closing up Bette was already putting little Boo in her carseat. The drive over to the beach was veru quietly and both women were kind of relieved when they finally stopped in front of the house.

Tina : wow Bette this really looks good on the outside.

Bette : yes it does, it's practically th same house as Helena's though concerning to the owner.

Bette pulled up the driveway and parked her car in front of the house where the realtor was already waiting for her. They all entered the house and the realtor showed them around. In a way it was pretty similar as Helena's and Bette was very exciting about it.

Bette : what do you think?

Tina : I like it, it's really nice and Angie will adore it here, especially when you'll take her to the beach all the time.

Bette : yes that's why I like it so much, I really enjoy living close to the beach, it's really relaxing at night.

Tina : so I gues you're going to take it?

Bette : yes definitely, that is if the price is according my budget.

Realtor : Well Miss Porter what do you think?

Bette : I do like it a lot and I really would love to buy it. Are there other candidates?

Realtor : No not really you're the only one actually which is pretty strange though because this house has a lotof potential.

Bette : so that means I can make an offer?

Realtor : yes sure the owner said the price is open for discussion. If you want you can name your price now or you can email it to us. Here's my card with all the coordinates.

Bette : that's great thank you. Well give me some time to think about it till tomorrow and I'll defintely contact you.

Realtor : of course. Have a nice day Miss Porter and Miss ….

Tina : Kennard, Tina Kennard

Realtor : Ok Miss Kennard. I'm looking forward to hear from you tomorrow Mss Porter. Have anice day both of you.

Bette & Tina : thank you.

They both left the house and went back to the car again. On their way back they were discussing the house and before they knew it they arrived at Tina's appartment again.

Tina : do you mind staying for lunch?

Bette : oh I don't know Tina, I'll guess I'll pass by the Planet and get me something over there.

Tina : Bette come on please, Angie and I would love you to stay for lunch. Besides I definitely want to talk to you.

Bette : ok I guess I can stay for lunch, I don't have any other plans anyway.

They entered Tina's appartment and while Bette played with Angie, Tina started preparing lunch for the three of them.

Bette : can I give you a hand here ?

Tina : no it's ok, I had most of it prepared anyway.

Bette : hmm so you kinda hoped I would stay over huh?

Tina : to be honest yes. I really wanted to appologize for last night Bette, is houldn't have gone that far. I know a lot has happened between us and obviously you're not ready yet to ….

Bette : can you blame me Tina? I mean after all you put me through? I really need time to be able to trust you again. I mean last week you were still with Henry and last night you tried to get me into your bed. That's not how it works Tina

Tina : I know bette andI'm sorry but I realized I mad a big mistake. I should never have left you for Henry. I don't know what I was thinking at the time. I'm so not straight and I still love you Bette. I lov eyou so much and I would give anything to get our life back. I miss us…..

Bette : I miss us too T.. I miss what we had before and in a way I still love you but I'm so scared…. I ..

Tina : I know Bette and I'm so sorry for all the shit I put you through. I really would understand if you were never able to forgive me, gosh I think I even couldn't if someone had done those things to me.

Bette : I just want to know why Tina? Was I so bad to you? Was being with me so horrible you felt like you had to destroy me? I want to know Tina and please don't hold anything back because if we ever want to try again we have to be honest towards each other. We have to start talkikng and this is the moment T so please tel me what I did was so terribly wrong?

Tina : it's not all you Bette, it's me as well. I just don't know. I adored you for who you are, when you love someone and I mean really love someone you are so caring, so loving but you also want to own that person. You just…

Bette (rasing her voice) : what do you mean own that person? I didn't own you ! you make it sound as if you were a piece of fourniture, for christ sake Tina…

Tina : Bette please don't get mad hear me out. I didn't mean that you owned me like a piece of furniture but when you're in love with someone and in a relationship with someone you just want to own them, control them. You want them to be just the (way) you want them to be. You're so much of a control freak, you don't even realize it yourself. You just want everything to go like you planned it or like you see it. When you're driven you even forget that other people have a mind of their own. But like I said it's not all you, I shouldn't have let you take it so far and I should have told you when you crossed the line but despite all that Bette I still love you and I'd prefer a control freak any moment over a dull man like Henry was.

Bette : djeez was I really that bad huh. Tell me Tina were you ever happy with me?

Tina : yes Bette I was happy with you and I'd give anything to be happy with you again. I miss us, I miss our live together, I miss our home, our laughs, our cries. Our relationship wasn't all bad and you know that too.

Bette : yes until I screwed up…. 

Tina : you made a mistake Bette but I can't blame you for it cuz I had a part in it too. I shut you out, I didn't care if you felt the same pain as I did and in a way I know you did but instead of being there for you and share our pain together I pushed you away from me. And I'm not gonna say that cheating on me was a fair thing to do, but I know now how easily it happens cuz I've done it too.

Bette : at least you admit that.

Tina : yes I realize it now more than ever how wrong I was; I'm so sorry for everything and if I could turn back the clock I would. I would do everything to get our life back…

Bette : I know T …. I wish I could turn back the clock as well …..

TBC 

**Chapter 10**

Previously

Tina : Bette please don't get mad hear me out. I didn't mean that you owned me like a piece of furniture but when you're in love with someone and in a relationship with someone you just want to own them, control them. You want them to be just the (way) you want them to be. You're so much of a control freak, you don't even realize it yourself. You just want everything to go like you planned it or like you see it. When you're driven you even forget that other people have a mind of their own. But like I said it's not all you, I shouldn't have let you take it so far and I should have told you when you crossed the line but despite all that Bette I still love you and I'd prefer a control freak any moment over a dull man like Henry was.

Bette : djeez was I really that bad huh. Tell me Tina were you ever happy with me?

Tina : yes Bette I was happy with you and I'd give anything to be happy with you again. I miss us, I miss our live together, I miss our home, our laughs, our cries. Our relationship wasn't all bad and you know that too.

Bette : yes until I screwed up…. 

Tina : you made a mistake Bette but I can't blame you for it cuz I had a part in it too. I shut you out, I didn't care if you felt the same pain as I did and in a way I know you did but instead of being there for you and share our pain together I pushed you away from me. And I'm not gonna say that cheating on me was a fair thing to do, but I know now how easily it happens cuz I've done it too.

Bette : at least you admit that.

Tina : yes I realize it now more than ever how wrong I was; I'm so sorry for everything and if I could turn back the clock I would. I would do everything to get our life back…

Bette : I know T …. I wish I could turn back the clock as well …..

Now

Tina : do you really think we can be together again Bette? Do you think we stand a chance?

Bette : I don't know T. There's still so much to say, we've hurt each other pretty badly. I wish I…..

Tina : let me rephrase my question : do you want to give us another chance ?

Bette (surprised look on her face) : hmmm yes I think so… I mean I want to be able to trust you again and deep down I still love you but like I said before T it will take time to get over everything that happened between us.

Tina : I know but if we both want it we will get there Bette, I'm pretty sure of that. Let's just focuss on the future and start from there. Let's just try to forget about the past. I hope you can forgive me one day for what I did to you.

Bette : I think I can but can you T? I mean it was years ago since I cheated on you and you still hold a grudge against me.

Tina : no Bette that was the old Tina. The new Tina has forgiven you. I love you way too much Bette to loose you again.

Bette : I hope so T, I really hope so. I just can't have my heart broken by you another time you know.

Tina : I know babe and I promise you I won't break it no more, trust me. I want us to be happy and be a family again.

Bette : so where do we go from here?

Tina : I think we just have to take things slow, like you said. Let's just spend more time together and maybe go out on a date together.

Bette (laughing) : oh you want to date me Mss Kennard ?

Tina : yes I would love to date you. Have dinner the two of us and go dancing afterwards. I miss dancing with you Bette.

Bette : yes we were great together on the dancefloor weren't we.

Tina : mmm hmmm great and you were very naughty Mss Porter

Bette : who me? Naughty? Nah never

Tina : oh yes you were dear, you couldn't keep your hands to yourself and you had me turned on in no time.

Bette (laughing) : mmm yes I remember but I can't help it that you can't controll your desires.

Tina : yeah right as if you ever could, you were the one that mostly wanted us to go into the bathroom to have some privacy ….

Bette : uh hmm that definitely where the good old days.

Tina : Bette …. ?

Bette : yes …

Tina : don't you miss those days? I mean honestly do you ever think about those times, cause I know I do.

Bette : well … to be honest … I thought a lot about those times while being in the silent retreat and I missed us terribly but I learned to live with the fact you and I were no longer together so I kinda blocked those memories.

Tina (disappointed) : oh …. well …. euhm I guess I can't blame you after all the bad things I put you through.

Bette : yes but let's not go there again, we're getting along fine now and I'm really enjoying today and to be honest it feels good to talk about the good old times.

Tina (getting her hopes up again) : yes you're right it does feel good. Let's go sit outside, do you care for another drink or a coffee?

Bette : a coffee will do just fine, I already had too much to drink I don't want to be pulled over …

Tina : yes sure, I'll go and make us a cup I'll be right back.

Bette : ok is there something I can do? Maybe help you with the dishes or something?

Tina : oh no that's ok, I'll do those later on, just sit there and relax, I mean that is if you have the time? Do you have plans for today?

Bette : no actually I don't, I'm free for the rest of today untill tonight anyway. I agreed to have dinner with Hel's cause she wants to know all about the house of course.

Tina : oh ok. Bette can I ask you something?

Bette took the plates into the kitchen and stood next to Tina her back against the counter.

Bette : sure what's up?

Tina : why do you want to live at the beach all of a sudden?

Bette : because I love living there T, it's so peaceful and after a long day at the campus it just feels good to be able to sit on the deck and listen to the waves crush on the beach. It totally unwinds me.

Tina : mmm yeah I can understand that but are you sure that's all there is to it? I mean you and Helena are going to be neighbours and seeing each other a lot.

Bette : are you getting jealous T? Is that what this is all about?

Tina : no I'm not … it's just that … oh well yeah maybe I'm jealous of what you and Helena have going on. I mean some time ago you couldn't even stand the sight of each other and now you're living with her…

Bette : T how many times do I have to tell you there's nothing going on between me and Helena. She's just become a very good friend that's all there is to it, She was there for me when nobody else had time. Kit was going through some personal stuff with Angus, Alice was still dealing with Dana's death and Shane, well we all know what she was up to.

Tina : I know I'm sorry I shouldn't act so childish besides I have no right to, you're a free woman …

Bette : T… stop ok. You have nothing to fear. I'm not in love with Helena and she's not in love with me. She just offered me a place to stay while things were rough on me. I just couldn't be in the house after all that happened there, it made me…. It didn't feel like home….

Tina put a finger on Bette's lips and looked her in the eyes, she moved closer and as her lips touched Bette's she felt Bette's hand grip the back of her head as she always used to. While Tina's tongue traced Bette's lips she felt Bette open her mouth to allow her entrance and soon both tongues met. As their kiss deepened Bette pulled Tina closer into her until their bodies almosrt became one. Both women kept kissing each other until they were out of breath and Bette broke the kiss without loosing eyecontact.

Tina : Bette I… I didn't want….

Bette : don't say anything T it just felt right and I don't regret this kiss but I guess I better get going before this leads to something we're both not ready for.

Tina : yes I guess you're right. Thanks for asking me to come with you Bette, it really meant a lot to me.

Bette : it meant a lot to me too T, I'm glad you and Angie came along. Give our Angel a kiss for me and I'll call you soon ok?

Tina : sure I will and I'll hold you to that date Mss Porter.

Bette : sure whenever you want Tina, I'm looking forward to going on a date with you.

Both women walked over to the living room again. Bette grabbed her purse and coat and walked over to the front door leaning in to kiss Tina goodbye. Lips met again but this time they didn't take it any further. After Tina closed the door she kept standing there for a while reliving the kiss they just shared in the kitchen. She could still feel Bette's tongue explore her mouth and the way Bette kissed her convinced her everything would be fine between them again.

In the meanwhile Bette was doing exactly the same while driving towards Helena's place. She was surprised she didn't pull away when Tina kissed her and actually it felt good to be this close to her again.

Bette (thinking) : could it be I'm finally starting to trust her again? I know I want to cuz it feels so good to be with Tina again. It feels like coming home again.

A while later Bette stopped at the gate of Helena's house, dialed the pincode and parked her car next to Helena's. She went inside the house on the look for Helena.

Bette : Halloooo Hel's are you in here somewhere?

Helena : I'm here … outside

Bette : oh hey what were you doing?

Helena : nothing really just enjoying a lazy day I guess. Darling I didn't feel like cooking is it ok if we order some take out tonight?

Bette : sure you want me to order some italian at Mario's or you feel like something else?

Helena : no italian is fine.

Bette : ok give me a sec, what do I order you?

Helena : I don't know, surprise me….

Bette : mmm that can be arranged. I'll be right back.

Helena : all right oh and when you come back can you grab the bottle of Chardonnay in the fridge and bring a glass for yourself as well than you can tell me how the househunting went

Bette : sure …

Ten minutes later Bette came outside again holding the bottle of wine and a glass. She had changed into some light white shorts and a tank top cuz it was still very warm outside. She took place in the long chair next to Helena, poured her a glass of white wine and filled Helena's again.

Helena: so don't keep me in suspense any longer. Did you like the place?

Bette : like it? I just love it. It's just plain beautiful and it's much like yours. I have an appointment to sign the papers tomorrow morning.

Helena : that's great … that calls for a celebration …. Now I just feel gulty for not preparing us a nice dinner…

Bette : it's ok Hel's you don't need to cook all the times you know, just enjoy your day. What did you do?

Helena : nothing much just had a long walk at the beach while you were gone, just did some thinking.

Bette : mmm sounds serious. Are you ok Hel

Helena : I'm fine Bette don't you worry about me. It's just I miss my children and I've been thinking I wish they could move over here so I could see them more.

Bette : I understand but why don't you try and arrange something with Winnie? Don't you think she would like to move over here?

Helena : I don't know about that. She has a good job in New York and she lives in a house mother arranged for her.

Bette : you could always try, can't you? And maybe ask Peggy for help I don't know.

Helena : oh no I'm not dragging my mother into this… djeezes she would control everything. But you're right though I might think about it and talk to Winnie.

Time passed while both women were still talking and a little later their food arrived. Helena had set the table outside so they could have dinner outside. During dinner they talked about Bette's new place and how she was planning to decorate it. They agreed Helena would help her decorate the place and even go shopping with her if she needed more things. They ended the evening with a toast and some time later they both went to bed.

The next morning Bette went to her appointment with the realtor to sign the papers and some time later she went back to her car now being the owner of a beach house. She didn't feel like going into campus so she decided to pay her sister a visit and tell het the good news.

A couple of weeks went by and Bette was getting ready to move into her new house. She had packed all her stuff at Helena's and had the gang over to help her move. When everything was settled Bette had promissed them they could stay over for a cook out on the grill. And the girls were so looking forward to that cuz it had been a while since they all spend some time together. Everyone was there except for Tina as she couldn't find a sitter in time but Bette invited her and Angie over for dinner. The girls worked hard, boxes were unpacked in no time and b the end of the afternoon the house already looked smoothly.

Bette : hey girls if you want you can jump in the pool while I get things ready for dinner.

Alice, Shane & Jenny : oh cool, comon lets go as the three of them ran outside like a bunch of little kids.

Bette : aren't you going to join them Hel's?

Helena : no I'm gonna lend you a hand preparing things here.

Bette : oh thanks that's nice of you but there's not that much to do actually. I'm expecting Kit any minute now and she's gonna bring food over from the Planet.

Helena : ok but we stll need to set the table, I can do that while you start the grill, I mean if that's ok by you.

Bette : yes sounds good, thanks hun.

Helena : when is Tina coming over?

Bette : I guess they should be here any time now. She would come over after Angie's nap time.

Bette had barely said the words as the doorbell rang. She went to open up and a very excited Angie greeted her.

Angie : mommy mommy

Bette : hey my little princess, are you happy to see mommy. Come here my treasure as she took Angie in her arms and hugged her while Angie planted a wet kiss on Bette's cheek.

Bette : come in Tina and make yourself comfortable. The girls are outside in the pool. We just finished unpacking everything and I was about to start getting things ready for dinner.

Tina : great can I do something to help you?

Bette : no it's ok I got things covered, Hel's is setting the table outside and Kit will be here soon and she's gonna bring some stuff. Just go outside and have fun with the girls, it has been a while since they saw you.

Tina : oh ok. Yeah I missed them too

Both women went outside, Bette still holding Angie in her arms but as soon as the baby saw the water she wanted to get off.

Angie : water …. me swim

Bette : you want to swim sweetie, well you can go. Did you bring her bathing suit T?

Tina : no not really, don't you have one here?

Bette : yeah I guess it must be here somewhere but…

Tina : oh it's ok, i'll let her swim in her underwear, it will dry soon enough. Come on sweetie let's get you undressed.

While Tina was undressing Angie the others had noticed her and swam towards her.

Alice : hey Tina, hey there my little angel are you coming in the water to play with us?

Tina : here you go, be carefull ok, make sure you hold her .

Shane : don't worry Tina we'll keep an eye on her. She'll be in good hands

Helena : Hey Tina, Bette why don't you let me take things over here while you show Tina around?

Bette : oh ok sounds good to me, you want to have a look T?

Tina : you don't have to Bette, I already saw it when you came to have a look at it remember.

Bette (disappointed) : yes I know but now it's different cuz it's my home now.

Tina (suddenly noticing the sad look on Bette's face) : but I love you to show me around. I noticed you decorated it wonderfully.

Bette : yes Helena helped me with that.

Tina : of course.

Bette gave her a look and quickly changed looks with Helena, who just rolled her eyes. She took Tina by the hand and led her towards the hallway.

Bette : Tina what was that all about?

Tina : what?

Bette : you being sarcastic towards Helena.

Tina : I can't stand the way she acts Bette, she acts as if she's the host here and if she owns the place.

Bette : Tina please don't be silly. Helena is only being nice and she has been a big help to me the past couple of days. Why are you so jealous of her?

Tina : I could have helped you as well but you didn't even bother asking me? Why Bette? What does she have what I don't have? Is it because she's rich and seems to be very sofisticated, is that it?

Bette : Tina listen, you're really acting childish. I didn't ask you because I know how difficult it Is for you to combine a job and a child. That's why Tina and you defintely have no reason no reason at all to act towards Helena the way you do. I invited all of my friends over here tonight to have a good time together I hope you won't spoil that ok?

Tina : ok don't worry I won't spoil anything but I just don't trust her that's all

Bette : well get over it Tina cuz you have no reason to ok and if you want to excuse me now, I have some guests to entertain.

Bette left a flabbergasted Tina behind and went back outside to her guests. In the meanwhile Kit had arrived and the food she brought was already placed on a table. Helena had lit the grill and was now talking to Kit. Bette walked towards them and both women saw the annoyed look on her face. They both exchanged looks but didn't say anything.

Kit : hey baby sis how are you doing? Nice place you got here, I'm so jealous of you.

Bette : there's no need to Kit besides you're welcome here all the time, you can stay as long as you want.

Kit : thank you sweetie, are you all right?

Bette : yes I'm fine, just a bit tired. Let's get this dinner started shall we?

She put some steaks on the grill, had a look around and noticed everyone was already served drinks. She quickly gave Helena a look knowing she was the one who took care of things while she was inside with Tina. Hel's just blinked an eye to assure her eveything was fine. A little later everyone had taken place at the table while dinner was served. Everyone was enjoying themselves and had a chat with everyone but two people didn't stay unnoticed. Bette was sitting at the head of the table tween Kit and Helena, while Tina was sitting next to Alice and neither one of them had spoken a word since dinner started. Kit looked at her sister once and a while wondering what had happened again but was too afraid to ask something cuz she knew when Bette was in a state like this it was better to leave her alone.

Helena had squeezed Bette's hand a couple of times to assure her it would be all right again, which didn't go unnoticed by Tina of course. All of a sudden she just couldn't take it no more and she got up.

Tina : I'm sorry everyone but I'm gonna leave, I don't feel so well so I think it's better I go home.

Before someone could say something she was already inside the house gathering her and Angie's belongings. Everyone was looking at Bette expecting her to go after Tina which she didn't. Instead Helena left the table and went after Tina who was already at the front door now.

Helena : Tina wait

Tina : what ?

Helena : what is wrong with you? Why are you doing this to Bette?

Tina : what Helena what am I doing besides being a witness of how you are tryying to win her over.

Helena : oh christ don't be ridiculous I'm not trying to win her over, I was just trying to comfort her because I noticed she was getting tensed. If someone is ruining her chances it's you Tina, she was just starting to trust you again.

Tina : yes until you came along and don't act all innocent Helena I know what you are up to.

Helena : Tina you're wrong besides I thought we were friends, why can't you trust me?

Tina : yes we were friends until you started trying to get in Bette's pants. I bet you can't wait until I'm out of here. Well I won't bother the two of you any longer, I'm done you can have her…. I'm leaving …

Helena : Tina stop it right there you hear me. For starters I'm definitely not trying to get into Bette's pants as you call it and second even if I was trying that it wouldn't work anyway cause she doesn't love me Tina, she only loves you. I'm just a dear friend to her and that's all I want to be but if you put it into that blonde head of yours something more is going on well that's your problem. Bette and I haven't done anthing wrong so we have nothing to feel guilty about. Just remember one thing Tina if you walk out this door tonight it might ruin everything you two build again the past couple of weeks ….

Helena turned around, walked back towards the deck leavng Tina behind in the hall. Tina really didn't know what to do : if she left she would indeed ruin things for her but how could she go back there after making such a fool of herself.

Tina : oh why do I have to be such a bitch. What do I do? Bette's gonna hate me for ruining her night. She felt tears running over her face while she sank on the floor. She put her head on her knees and folded her arms around her legs letting the tears out. She felt so lonely at that moment until she all of a sudden felt an arm around her shoulder while being pulled close to someone…..

TBC

Chapter 11

Previously

Tina : yes until you came along and don't act all innocent Helena I know what you are up to.

Helena : Tina you're wrong besides I thought we were friends, why can't you trust me?

Tina : yes we were friends until you started trying to get in Bette's pants. I bet you can't wait until I'm out of here. Well I won't bother the two of you any longer, I'm done you can have her…. I'm leaving …

Helena : Tina stop it right there you hear me. For starters I'm definitely not trying to get into Bette's pants as you call it and second even if I was trying that it wouldn't work anyway cause she doesn't love me Tina, she only loves you. I'm just a dear friend to her and that's all I want to be but if you put it into that blonde head of yours something more is going on well that's your problem. Bette and I haven't done anthing wrong so we have nothing to feel guilty about. Just remember one thing Tina if you walk out this door tonight it might ruin everything you two build again the past couple of weeks ….

Helena turned around, walked back towards the deck leavng Tina behind in the hall. Tina really didn't know what to do : if she left she would indeed ruin things for her but how could she go back there after making such a fool of herself.

Tina : oh why do I have to be such a bitch. What do I do? Bette's gonna hate me for ruining her night.

She felt tears running over her face while she sank on the floor. She put her head on her knees and folded her arms around her legs letting the tears out. She felt so lonely at that moment until she all of a sudden felt an arm around her shoulder while being pulled close to someone…..

Now

Kit : shhhht it's ok Tina, it's all going to be ok. Come on let's get you up from that cold floor and clean your face up.

Tina : I can't face her Kit not after what I did, I feel so stupid right now.

Kit : like I said it's going to be ok Tina, just let's go to the bathroom and refresh yourself a little. Bette loves you, you have to have faith. She just needs time Tina, she has been through a lot and she has been terribly hurt you know.

Tina : I know and all because of me. I don't even understand why she still loves me.

Kit : well everyone has a right to a second chance isn't it? My sister just needs time, give her some time to deal with her trust issues and she'll be ok Tina. But you have to give her some credit here. there is nothing going on between her and Helena. I know my sister she wouldn't lie to me about something like that.

Tina : I know I feel so stupid and yet again so scared. Why am I so jealous of Helena Kit?

Kit : because Helena is very close to Bette right now, I guess even closer than you can get at the moment and that's what worries you. But she doesn't love Helena baby girl, at least not in a romantic way.

Tina : how can I face her Kit? What is she thinking right now? I can't go back in there , everyone will think I'm a fool.

Kit : don't worry about that, the party was almost finished anyway and most of them already left. It's just us Tina.

Tina : what? Everyone left already? How long have I been sitting here?

Kit : for quite a while I guess, I only found you when I was on my way to the bathroom. Everyone thought you had left.

Tina : oh…. Euhm…. How's Bette taking this?

Kit : she felt a bit numb about you leaving so suddenly but she'll be fine. She's still outside, you better go over there and talk to her Tina. I'm going home as well, it's already kinda late and I have to open the Planet tomorrow. Go to her baby girl and fix what you need to fix ok.

Tina : yes I will Kit, thank you for everything.

Both women hugged each other while Kit left Tina was on her way back to the livingroom. When she entered there she could see Bette standing outside staring into the darkness of the night. She quickly got outside and stood next to Bette who clearly hadn't heard her.

Tina (softly) : Bette …. Bette I'm so sorry about what happened

Bette (turning her head towards T) : T…. you're still here? but I thought you'd left by now?

Tina : no after Helena left me I just sank to the floor feeling miserable about myself and that's where Kit found me. She made me put my act back together and come outside to talk to you. You have a wonderful sister Bette

Bette : I know…. Are you ok?

Tina : yes I am now. I'm so sorry I made such a fool of myself. Can you forgive me, I guess I ruined your evening…

Bette : yes you made a fool of yoursefl but no you didn't ruin anything. But you have to stop acting weird towards Helena. She hasn't done anything wrong to you, as a matter of fact I recall she's your friend. Why do you see her as such a threat Tina? I really don't get you.

Tina : she is my friend but lately she makes me feel so insecure what you're concerned . I'm sorry Bette I really can't help it. I'm trying to do better, I don't want to be jealous… I hate being like this…

Bette : I don't know T you defintiely have no reason at all to act the way you do but I don't want to argue with you about this, so let's just forget about it ok?. Come on let's go and check on Angie as she took Tina's hand and they walked over to the nursery.

Angie was still sleeping very peacefully and both women stood by her bed for a while just looking at her. They both leaned in to give her a kiss on the head and left her room again.

Bette : you want another glass of wine?

Tina : I don't know, it's already kinda late. I guess I better go home.

Bette : oh…. Ok sure if you're tired I won't hold you back. I guess I see you tomorrow when you come and pick her up.

Tina : yes I'll come and pick her up somewhere in the afternoon if that's fine by you?

Bette : sure….

As they both walked over to the door Tina grabbed her stuff which she had left in the hall earlier. Bette opened the door and leaned in to give Tina a kiss. Lips met, eyes closed and soon their tongues were twirling around each other. Tina dropped her bags, put her arms around Bette's waist while Bette took Tina's back of her head and she pulled her closer. As their kiss deepened Bette could feel Tina's hand go up and down her back which made her shiver. After a while they broke the kiss, looking each oher in the eyes not saying a word. Bette took Tina's hand ….

Bette : Tina please stay?

Tina : are you sure?

Bette : yes I am sure I want you to spend the night with me, come on let's go to the bedroom

As she closed the door again, she grabbed Ttina's hand and led her towards her bedroom.. Once inside Bette's room she pulles Tina into her arms again and kisses her., very tenderly at first and then she glides her tongue into Tina's mouth devouring each other again.. tina's knees start to buckle but Bette's strong arms are around her waist holding her in place. Tina looks into Bette's eyes and sees all the love there once was between them.

Tina : Bette are you really sure you want this?

Bette : yes baby, I've never been more sure in my life

They both kiss again and Tina then sits Bette down on the bed .Her hands cupping Bettes face, their eyes never leaving each other. Tina slowly reaches down and takes Bettes top off still looking straight in her eyes she then stands her up and slides her pants off and Bette steps out of them, then she quickly takes off her own top and pants. Tina watches Bettes eyes as they travel down the length of her body and she then becomes embarrassed

Bette: Baby please you are so beautiful. Dont be embarrassed, I know the scar is there but please don't look at it as something bad but as a result of that wonderful creature that's sleeping in the room next to us.

Tina then pushes Bette on the bed and lays on top of her As their bodies touch for the first time again since long, they both moan into each other while kissing again.

Tina : Oh god I can't believe I'm actualy feeling you again, you are so soft baby

Their bodies were molding into each other . Tina then pushed up and is looking down at Bette, she could tell that Bette was relaxed now

Tina : you are so beautiful baby as she leans in to kiss Bette again.

She starts to kiss her forehead to her right ear lobe and then to her left lobe licking down her cheeks to her neck. Licking, sucking, kissing all along the way and then moving down to Bettes breasts taking her nipple in her mouth, biting and sucking it and moving over to the other. Bette is moaning and she starts to grind her hips into Tina.

Tina : tell me what you want baby?

Bette : I want you T….. I want you so badly …. Now please T…. NOW

Tina moves her hand to Bettes wetness and Bettes body shutters. She slides a finger around her clit teasing it. Tina licks a trail from her belly button down and parts her lips still teasing her as she licks all around without entering her.

Bette : oh please T don't tease. I need you so bad, It's been so long. Please babe fuck me oh god pleaaaaaseeee T

Tina now moves to Bette's wet center and with her tongue she parts Bettes lips. Licking up and down left and right she then slides two then three fingers into Bette as her tongue goes deeper and deeper. Tina knows Bette is close as she curls her fingers to reach that special spot and gently bites down on her clit as Bette sits up on the bed her body is shaking, she is grabbing the sheets and her breathing is hard.. Bette then climaxes into Tina.. Tina doesn't stop and sends her back into another orgasm. Bette then falls back into the bed while Tina is licking up every drop. Then she slides up to hold Bette who tries to speak but no words come out. She can hardly breathe. Tina holds on as after shocks hit Bette. Tina then leans in and kisses Bette again making Bette taste herself on Tinas lips, looking into her eyes .Bette is finally able to speak

Bette : Oh god baby that was so good. I feel so good, it was so long ago since I last experienced such a wonderful feeling.

Tina : shhhtt it's ok baby. I'm glad you feel good. Just lay down and relax as she pulled Bette closer into her.

Both women just lay into each other's arms enjoying each others company. While Tina was softly stroking Bette's hair, she closed her eyes and soon she dozed off into a deep sleep. Tina gave her a kiss on the head, switched off the light and was soon asleep as well.

The next morning Bette woke up first, still laying in Tina's arms. She quietly moved a little which made Tina stirr.

Bette : good morning, did I wake you?

Tina : good morning to you too baby. How are you feeling?

Bette : I feel great baby as she leaned in to kiss Tina

Tina : you don't regret what happened?

Bette : no not at all. I wanted you so badly Tina … I…. I love you

Tina : I love you too Bette so much. I never want to leave you again.

Bette : no need to baby we're gonna make this work again.

At that moment they heard Angie over the babymonitor and both got out of bed to get their little girl. Bette walked into the kitchen to make them some breakfast while Tina took care of changing Angie. When she walked into the kitchen she could already smell the fresh coffee and some bacon and eggs.

Tina (laughing) : wow you're getting good at this

Bette : yes I had to as she handed over Angie's bottle of milk.

Bette served breakfast and they all sat down at the kitchen table being the litte family they once were again.

Bette : what are your plans for today T?

Tina : I don't know, I have nothing planned…

Bette : why don't you stay here and enjoy a day at the beach, just the three of us?

Tina : I'd love to but I didn't bring any spare clothes and I need more stuff for Angie…

Bette : why don't you get what you need and come back over here? I would love to spend some time together…

Tina : sure no problem. I'd love to spend a day with the two of you as well. Just us being a family again.

Bette : well that's settled than as she leaned in to kiss Tina once more

Tina looked at Bette and noticed the happy smile she had on her face again which made her heart skip a beat as it had been a long time since she last saw one of Bette's flashing smiles.

Tina (thinking) : we will be ok again, we just have to… I will make her happy again…..

**TBC**

Chapter 12

**Previous**

Tina : I don't know, I have nothing planned…

Bette : why don't you stay here and enjoy a day at the beach, just the three of us?

Tina : I'd love to but I didn't bring any spare clothes and I need more stuff for Angie…

Bette : why don't you get what you need and come back over here? I would love to spend some time together…

Tina : sure no problem. I'd love to spend a day with the two of you as well. Just us being a family again.

Bette : well that's settled than as she leaned in to kiss Tina once more

Tina looked at Bette and noticed the happy smile she had on her face again which made her heart skip a beat as it had been a long time since she last saw one of Bette's flashing smiles.

Tina (thinking) : we will be ok again, we just have to… I will make her happy again…..

**Now**

Tina got into her car and left for her house to get some fresh clothes for her and Angelica while Bette was playing with little Angie in the living room. Her thoughts immediately went back to last night and she couldn't believe they had actually made love. She really was getting a good feeling about their relationship again, she knew that last night didn't happen way too soon, she was so ready to be a family again.

Bette (thinking) : please let it work out this time. I just want my family back and be happy again, hope that's not too much to ask.

IV : No I don't think that's too much to ask as long as you remember to keep communicating with the woman everything will work out fine.

Bette : yeah yeah I know, I'm doing better aren't I?

IV : you sure are, I'm impressed but don't trust her completely ok, you never know what might happen.

Bette : oh shut up. Tina wants this as much as I do, she won't pull any stunts on me no more. I heard what she said to Kit, she said she loved me….

IV : uh hum she sure did, but she has said that before remember and look where it got you…

Bette : I know I know, now just shut the hell up this time it's different I just know it ok…..

Suddenly she was brought back to reality by the voice of her daughter who was staring at her…

Angie : mommy where is mammie?

Bette : mammie went home sweetie, she will be back soon. She went to get some extra clothes. We're gonna play at the beach later, you'd like that?

Angie : yes me like. We build castle mommie?

Bette : sure sweetie we will build the biggest castle ever…

Angie : mommie?

Bette : yes baby?

Angie : Lena too?

Bette was surprised to hear her daughter ask about Helena and didn't quite know how to react on it.

Bette : no sweetie Lena is not coming today, she's working but she will come with us some other time ok baby?

Angie : yes mommie, will Jun & Wilson too?

Bette : sure baby, they will be here to visit their mommie soon and then we'll all go play together ok?

Angie : yes mommie

A little later Bette heard Tina's car on the driveway again and she walked up front to open the door.

Bette : hey you're back…. I missed you… as she gave Tina a kiss

Tina : mmm baby I've only been gone for an hour or two but I missed you too.

Bette : come here let me help you with these bags, what did you bring? Seems like you are going to feed an army again.

Tina : well as I know you I'm pretty sure you won't have much to eat in the house do you? So I brought some stuff for lunch and dinner later on if you don't mind.

Bette : no that's ok, maybe we can make a picknick to take to the beach?

Tina : that's what I was thinking as well so let's get started on these sandwiches. What have you been doing while I was gone besides missing me?

Bette : oh I played a little with our daughter, she's getting so big and she starts talking so well lately. She really will be a little smartass.

Tina (smirking) : yes she sure will just like her momma B

Bette(playing as if she's shocked) : I'm so not a smartass

Tina : oh yes you are miss Porter

Bette : no I'm not miss Kennard as she started to tickle Tina

Tina couldn't stop laughing and moved her body in every direction to try and escape Bette's hands as she was still making some sandwiches for lunch.

Tina (laughing) Bette please stop…. stop now if you want us to ever get to the beach

Bette : ok ok you win but I'm not a smartass

Tina : mmm I don't ….. but she didn't end her sentence as she saw Bette moving in her direction again…. Ok ok just let's get these finished and go.

A few minutes later everything was setteld for the picknick on the beach and the three of them went down the stairs. They looked for a nice spot and Bette spread the blanket. Tina undressed Angie and put some extra sunblock on her tiny little body. She placed the todler on the blanket with her toys and started taking off her shorts and shirt revealing a black bathing suit. Bette looked at her while she was undressing and couldn't stop thinking how beautiful Tina still was after all this time. She undressed quickly herself and felt Tina's eyes scimming over her body.

Tina (thinking) : damn she still looks good. Look at that body, it's still in perfect shape. How could I ever be so stupid to let her go, to hurt her so much…..

Tina's IV : stop thinking about that, you're back together now aren't you?

Tina : yes we are and I'm never ever gonna let her go.

Tina's IV : well I hope so woman. What were you thinking to replace this fine woman by a dumb ass wreckleback guy like Henry?

Tina : come on now he was not a dumb ass, He was a very sensitive man, a bit boring ok I agree but he was always nice to me and Angelica.

Tina's IV : euhm ok if you say so.

Tina was woken from her flashback by Bette's voice….

Bette : Tee are you ok?

Tina : huh ? what? Oh yes I'm sorry

Bette : you seemed far away? Is there something wrong?

Tina : no …. no I was just thinking about something but it's nothing to worry about babe. I'm ok.

Bette : all right you want me to put some suntan on your back and shoulders?

Tina : yes please.

Bette took the sun lotion and put it on Tina's back, after that they went to their little girl and plaid with her in the sand building sandcastles and having a real good time. A while later they had their lunch and now Angie was taking a little nap while Bette and Tina were making small conversation. Time passed by and before they knew it the evening was announcing itself. They packed everything together and went back to the house where Tina started on dinner after refreshing herself.

Bette : thank you for a wonderful afternoon Tina, I really had a good time.

Tina : so did I babe I enjoyed every minute of it and so did our daughter.

Bette : yes we should start doing more stuff with her together as a family.

Tina (laughing): no objections here

Bette : I bet you don't What are you gonna cook dear?

Tina : I bought some salmon and linguini as I recall that was one of your favourite dishes.

Bette : oh yes it is. Well is there something I can do?

Tina : no not really babe I have everything under control.

Bette : Ok I'll quickly go into the study and check on some mails if that's ok for you?

Tina : you're not gonna start working now are you?

Bette : no, no don't worry I'm just gonna check my emails and I'll be right back I promise as she leaned in to give Tina a peck on the lips.

Tina : ok but if you're not back here in lets say ten minutes you're gonna end up in the doghouse ok?!

Bette : ouch I so don't want to be there cause I have some plans for us later on.

Tina : oh yeah and what might that be miss Porter?

Bette : hmmm I'm not gonna tell you Mss Kennard you'll find out for yourself when the time is there .

Tina (pouting) : oh Bette that's not fair !

Bette (evil laugh) : I never said I was, see you

Bette turned around and went straight into her study, cut on her computer and started skimming over her emails. After a while her cell phone rang and she picked it up without looking at the caller's ID.

Bette : Bette Porter

Kit : hey baby girl, oh my are you sounding serious. Is something wrong?

Bette : hey sis. No nothings wrong I was just reading some emails when my cell phone rang and I didn't look at the ID. How are you doing?

Kit : I'm fine baby, busy as usual. How are things going over there? Are you getting used to your new place? Did everything go ok with Tina last night?

Bette : Kit one question at a time please. I'm doing fine, more than fine actually and yes I'm getting used to my new place. I really like it here, I so feel at home.

Kit : well I'm glad you're doing fine in your new home. So what T…

Bette : Kit we are ok, as a matter of fact she spend the night here and we spend the entire day together with Angelica at the beach.

Kit : oh baby I'm so happy for you but… but you said she spend the night ? does that mean you and her?

Bette : yes Kit we did and it felt so right. It was as if we never broke up. I can't explain the feeling? I just ….

Kit : Bette it's ok girl, I'm so happy for you. I really hope you two get back together again, you just belong together. You need each other just as much as you need air to breathe. So does that mean you're a couple again?

Bette : I don't know about that yet Kit but we're definitely working on it. We're taking small baby steps as they say and we'll see what future has in mind for us.

Kit : yes I guess that's for the best, don't force things and don't forget to communicate baby girl.

Bette : yes I know. Don't worry Kit I'm not going to make the same mistakes again and neither will Tina I guess but now I have to go. I only had ten minutes to check my emails or else I would end up in the doghouse. Tina is preparing dinner in the kitchen.

Kit : Oh ok well I guess I'll let you go than I don't want to be the cause of you ending up in the doghouse. Give my little niece a big kiss and tell Tina I said hello.

Bette : ok I will. Bye Kit love you.

Kit : Bye baby girl, love you too

Bette shut down her computer and walked back into the kitchen which smelled delicious.

Bette : hmm it smells real good in here. I just had Kit on the phone I had to say hello to you.

Tina : oh thanks, is everything ok with her?

Bette : yes she just called to hear if I spend a good night in my new home.

Tina : oh that's sweet of her. Your sister really is a good person babe.

Bette : I know baby and she also wanted to know if we had sort out our differences last night.

Tina : oh ok did you tell her I, we….

Bette : yes I did tell her I hope you don't mind, she's my sister Tee, the only family I still have. I mean real relative not like you and me.

Tina : Bette it's ok you don't have to explain I get you. And don't worry I don't mind you talking to Kit at all, I see her as my big sister myself even when we were not together I could always go to her and talk to her.

Bette : I know that's my sister all right a helping hand and listening ear every where she can.

Tina : that's so true and that's why we al love her so much. Come on are you ready? I'm kinda starving, I guess it must be the air out here.

Bette : sure let's eat.

She went into the kitchen and took the bottle of wine she had put their earlier, she opened it and took it back into the living room. In the meanwhile Tina had already put Angie in her baby chair and served her some pasta. After that she filled both hers and Bette's plates and sat down. They didn't say much while they were having dinner but gave each other a lovely look once and a while. After dinner Tina cleared the table and started filling the dishwasher while Bette went into the bathroom to bathe Angelica.. After bathing Angelica and putting her pj's on she went back into the living room to give Tina a chance to say good night to a very tired baby. She went back to the nursery and put the baby to bed, afterwards she went into the master bedroom and placed some candles across the room. She wanted it to be a special night again, even more special than the night before cause she wasn't prepared on that one but tonight she would be.

Tina : babe what takes you so long? Is Angie ok?

Bette : yes babe, she's fine, I'll be right there.

Tina : ok

Bette quickly took a look at her room and saw everything was perfect, she lit the candles and went back to Tina. She poured the m another glass of wine and took a seat next to her on the couch.

Tina : I love it here, it's so peaceful.

Bette : yes I know, that's what attracted me the most while I was staying at Helena's, At night when I couldn't sleep I used to go sit outside on the deck and just stare at the ocean, listening to the waves. I could let my thoughts float away….

Tina : yeah the ocean has a calming effect on you. Did Helena sit with you when you were out there?

Bette : Tina please…

Tina : what ? I'm not gonna start anything don't worry it was just a simple question, I mean she must have heard you when you couldn't sleep?

Bette : well sometimes she did, especially after the stunt Dylan pulled on her. She was very vulnerable and sometimes we talked until the wee hours of the morning.

Tina : yeah it was an awful thing Dylan did to her but I never knew the whole story I wonder what happened to her?

Bette : Helena did tell me some facts but I guess it's not my place…

Tina : Bette it's ok I'm not nose eating here ok. I just felt bad for her cause I know that she had strong feelings for Dylan, in fact I had never seen her this way before. We got to know whole different Helena, she was almost human…

Bette : she is human Tina, I got to know her very well lately, she just put a fence around her to protect herself and I guess Dylan found her way through that fence. But she'll be fine again, I only think she won't be trusting people that much anymore.

Tina : I don't blame her, they just used her the creeps….

Bette : yeah they sure did but hey this is not let's talk about Helena's life night is it?

Tina : no of course not, besides it's getting late I guess I better get back home before I fall asleep behind the steering wheel.

Bette : what? You aren't serious are you? You're not gonna drive home are you?

Tina : euhm I thought ….

Bette : babe you have been drinking and it's way too late, come on let's go to bed…

She got up and took Tina's hand making her follow into the master bedroom, once in there Tina just couldn't believe her eyes.

Tina : Bette …. you…. Oh you little brat you have been planning this all along haven't you?

Bette : guilty as charged …. I still owed you something remember?

Tina : you don't owe me nothing babe, besides I didn't realise we were keeping counts here. I just loved last night and I wanted to make you feel special and loved again.

Bette : and you sure did but I want to make you feel that way too.

Standing up they both embrace each other, Bette placed her hands on Tina's face touching her cheeks, using her thumb to gently glide over her bottom lip. She leaned in and their lips met, first soft gentle touching then Bette slowly snaked her tongue over Tina's lips as she parted them and their tongues entwined together taking the kiss further and further. Tina moans into Bette's mouth, her knees start to shake. Bette feels her start to fall she quickly moves her hands down to hold Tina, she embraces her in her arms. Tina continues to moan, her arms lock around Bette as if she is holding on for her life. She felt re-born, alive, the blood was pumping through her veins as she is melting in Bette's arms. As Bette ends the kiss Tina's heart is pounding in her chest, she just rests her head on Bette's shoulder not wanting this moment to pass. As her body calms down her breathing is back to normal. Both say 'I love you' as tears of joy fall from their eyes, as their bodies are so close they become one.

**Bette** : Tina I love you. I want to make love to you

**Tina**: Bette I love you so much. I want you to make love to me

Taking the kiss further and further Bette gently lays Tina down on the bed their bodies moulding into each other. Tina wraps her legs around Bette and grinds her hips into her

**Tina** : Oh God Bette…please baby I need you-NOW-I need you inside of me…I love you so much…please don't tease

Bette starts to work her way down stopping at each breast taking each nipple into her mouth, licking sucking biting…moving her hand down she parts Tina's lips and enters her with one finger.

**Bette** : Baby you are so wet

**Tina** : it's all you babe…please I really need you NOW

As Bette slides down she licks a trail all around her opening going up and down right and left using her tongue to flick at her clit, taking it into her mouth sucking it and two more fingers joined the other and moving in a rhythm.

Tina was getting close, moaning, grinding into Bette. Her tongue again going around her clit as it pulsated, Bette curled her fingers as Tina climaxed still holding on to her, taking her clit into her mouth Tina was again over the top, she just fell back releasing the hold she had on Bette. Her eyes started to tear as she looked into Bette's eyes all this love between them. Bette slides up and kissers Tina telling her that she loved her. Tina embraces Bette with all of the strength she could muster. Both knew this was real not wanting the moment to end, just holding onto each other, they both doze off to sleep.

The next morning Bette woke up by the smell of fresh coffee, she quickly got into her robe and walked over to the kitchen, where Tina was already giving breakfast to Angelica..

Tina : morning beautiful, did you sleep well

Bette : morning babe, I slept like a baby as she leaned in to kiss Tina. Hey sweetie are you having breakfast yet huh?

Tina poured them both a cup of coffee and served Bette some bacon and eggs she made for breakfast.

Bette : wow you really have been busy what time did you get up?

Tina : half an hour ago I heard our daughter so I got up.

Bette : why didn't you wake me?

Tina : you were still so fast asleep and you looked so peaceful I just couldn't wake you.

They had breakfast together and afterwards Bette went into the shower as duty called again. Today was another working day. While she was in the shower her mind was wondering off to he past two days and she just knew she would miss having Tina & Angelica terribly.

Bette : I just can't stay here on my own, I need them both here. I'm going to ask her to stay with me

Bette's IV : are you sure about that? Don't you think you're moving just a little too fast now? I mean you barely got back together again !

Bette : I know but this weekend was just perfect I don't want this to end, I just can't !

Bette's IV : ok it's your baby! I guess you have to do what you have to do

Bette got out of the shower, dried herself and got dressed. She made up her mind and was going to ask Tina to move in with her. She wanted to have her family back and she just knew they would be fine this time. They had to.

She returned into the living room where Tina was gathering Angelica's stuff before heading to her home again. She had called the studio she would be in the office later on today.

Bette : Tee can you sit down for a minute I need to ask you something.

Tina : sure baby what's wrong?

Bette : nothing's wrong I just …. this weekend was so wonderful, we had such a good time together, it almost felt as if ..

Tina : I know babe I feel the same as you do.

Bette : Tee would you please consider moving in with me?

Tina (surprised) : euhm babe ….. are you sure about this? I mean have you …

Bette : yes baby I'm sure about this. I want us to be a family again : you – me and our daughter. Please think about it and let me know your answer as soon as possible ok?

Tina : baby I don't have to think about this, there's nothing in the world that I want more than to be reunited with you again. Yes babe I want to move in with you and be a family again. Oh god Bette I love you so much

Bette : I love you too Tee

They kissed each other passionately and told each other they would never be separated again. This time they knew they were together for life and nothing or nobody could ever make that undone…..

The End


End file.
